iLove In My Life?
by Megan Williams
Summary: A veces el amor es algo que llena las vidas demaciado superficiales. Sam una fotografa exitosa quien no creia en el amor, lo encontrara en a quien le hizo la vida miserable? "Es estupido amar" "Tal vez, pero es mas estupido no hacerlo" UA Cam.
1. Un Cambio

**N/A.- Hi hi lectores, como están? Aquí Megan trae una nueva historia obviamente CAM! Sé que prometí cambiar los capítulos Seddies pero tengo que pensarlos aun jeje además como no son muchos los subiré luego, hasta eso esta pequeña idea no paro de rondarme por la mente, entonces tuve que plasmarla al Word y creo que me quedo muy bien, el Universo Alterno es algo que no se me da muy bien pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. He aquí el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia.**

**Disclarimer.- Ni iCarly, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon pero la historia esa mera si es mía.**

**Capitulo 1 "Un cambio"**

**SAM POV**

_Caricias…_

_Besos…_

_Y un desenfrene de sentimientos de lujuria y pasión…_

Era todo lo que recordaba, bueno digamos que anoche había tenido una noche muy agitada. Para empezar me invitaron a la casa de una de las personas más respetadas en New York donde se llevo a cabo una premier, luego una fiesta, y después esa fiesta continuo en mi lujoso departamento.

Había estado bailando toda la noche con una chica preciosa y jodidamente sexy, ya ni recordaba su nombre es mas creo que ni se lo pregunte solo me acerque le susurre algunas cosas en el oído y cayó rendida ante los pies de Sammy, llegamos a mi departamento y la ropa se hizo de mas.

Ahora estoy aquí tumbada en mi cama con esa misma chica, pero no falta algo que me saca de mis pensamientos y recuerdos…

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out_

_I'm sexy and I know it _

Era el estúpido sonido de mi celular, estire mi brazo para tomarlo.

- Mmm…- dije bostezando.

_- ¿Sam sigues dormida? ¡Son las 8 am! Se supone que nos veríamos en la oficina a las 7: 30. ¿Qué rayos estuviste haciendo anoche para quedarte dormida? _

La que me hablaba era Wendy, mi mejor amiga en la preparatoria y ahora mi asistente.

- Mas bien dirás que no hice, jajaja.

_- Sam… ¡no es momento de reír! El jefe te quiere ver aquí en 15 minutos, y recuerda que las audiciones para ver a las nuevas modelos que serán parte de la nueva temporada otoño – invierno. Serán en una hora._

- Esta bien, estaré allí en 20 minutos. Nos vemos adiós.

Colgué y no deje que me diera otro encargo, ya era demasiado que tuviera que ir a trabajar en sábado. Me levante sin hacer ruido para no despertar a mi acompañante, me metí a la ducha y me puse a tararear "I am sexy and I know it" era una de mis canciones favoritas además que me sentía identificada con esa canción, llámenme egocéntrica pero…Samantha Puckett la mejor fotógrafa de toda New York tenía todo lo que quería, y eso incluye el encanto seductor.

Sali de la ducha y comencé a vestirme me puse mi atuendo de trabajo una camisa blanca, mis jeans negros y mis botas, planchee un poco mi cabello después de secarlo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – oi decir a mi acompañante que se acababa de despertar.

- A trabajar, preciosa – respondí tomando las llaves de mi auto.

- Mmm… ¿te puedo llamar entre semana? Lo de anoche fue genial, eres única Sam – pregunto, yo solo sonreí y me dispuse a salir.

- Claro que si soy única y lo siento cariño pero no repito la dosis hasta después de dos semanas, y vístete rápido que mi ama de llaves viene a las 9 am – dije finalmente para salir de mi departamento, baje al estacionamiento saque mi ferrari rojo y me dispuse a ir a trabajar la mañana pareció ser prometedora, sin embargo tenía un ligero malestar de cabeza que la ducha no me había quitado.

Llegue al edificio de la revista "Fashion" en menos de 15 minutos, estacione mi auto, tome el bolso donde siempre dejaba mis cámaras. Si así era, trabajaba como fotógrafa exclusiva para la revista más famosa de New York, me pasaba los días tomando fotos de modelos en todo tipo ropa.

Amaba mi vida, cada fin de semana dormía con quien quisiera, me invitaban a las fiestas de las personas más famosas, en síntesis no me faltaba nada ni siquiera la edad porque tengo los 24 bien cumplidos, y ya tengo un futuro prometedor y muchos bienes a mi nombre.

- Llegas tarde – me dijo Wendy en cuanto baje del ascensor.

- Lo siento pero ¿no crees que es un abuso molestarme en sábado? – pregunte con sarcasmo, mientras comenzaba a ponerme al tanto - ¿para qué quiere verme el jefe?

- No lo sé, solo pidió hablar contigo personalmente.

- Bien, te veo después para las audiciones y por favor Wen despacha a todas las rubias.

- ¿No crees que es irónico que tú seas rubia y digas que las rubias no son amigas de la cámara?

- Claro que no, porque yo soy perfecta.

Después de mi pequeña charla con Wendy, tome el ascensor nuevamente hasta llegar al último piso donde era la oficina de mi jefe, el señor Frederick Benson el tipo era un genio, sabia redactar artículos de todo tipo, notar al instante los defectos de una modelo o de cualquier cosa que iría en la revista. Yo era su empleada favorita, le fascinaban mis fotografías decía que yo podía notar la diferencia entre personalidad y pechonalidad con solo ver una foto además de mis ángulos y retoques eran excelentes.

- Sam ¿Por qué tardaste tanto mi padre quiere verte? – me pregunto Freddie el hijo de mi jefe era un buen chico, el novio de mi hermana y mi futuro cuñado.

- Lo siento Fredduchini tenía asuntos más importantes.

- ¿Cómo qué? Oh por cierto Melanie y yo tendremos nuestra fiesta de compromiso el próximo fin de semana, espero que asistas.

- Aun no puedo creer que mi hermana vaya a arruinar su vida casándose ¿Qué no sabe vivirla?

- Sam…algunas personas se guían por el corazón y no por las hormonas. Melanie y yo encontramos el amor, por eso queremos permanecer juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

- ¿Amor? ¿Vidas? Oh mi querido Freddo yo no creo en esas patrañas del amor.

- ¿Acaso crees que todo lo bueno de la vida es el sexo?

- Que bien me conoces.

- Si pero el sexo también implica amor.

Rodee los ojos, odiaba hablar de ese tema. Yo no creía en el amor, ¿Por qué? porque el amor es estúpido y solo es un tonto sentimiento que vuelve a las personas locas y desesperantes.

- Wow Freddie que descubrimiento, mira yo me he acostado con quien he querido y nunca me he enamorado. Ahí tienes a tu boba explicación.

- Algún día te enamoraras Sam, acuérdate eso de mi.

- Lo que digas Benson.

Deje de conversar con Freddie y entre a la oficina de mi jefe.

- Buenos días, jefe me mando a llamar – salude entrando.

- Oh Sam, siéntate por favor – me ordeno.

Obedecí al instante, mientras tomaba un sobre de su escritorio.

- ¿Qué es esto jefe? – pregunte curiosa.

- Es de eso sobre lo que quiero hablarte. Sam, como sabrás tengo buenas influencias por todo el país, y el otro día tuve una juntas con algunos dueños de otras revistas y descubrí que las caras que hemos usado ya son muy comunes y conocidas.

- Lo sé jefe, porque eso hoy haremos las entrevistas para ver quién será nuestra nueva auspiciadora de la temporada que viene.

- Cancélalas.

- ¿Perdón?

- Si Sam, cancélalas. Ya conseguí a la chica que quiero que auspicie la nueva temporada y…además que sea la portada de la revista.

- P-pero…jefe…

- En ese sobre, encontraras una foto de ella.

¿Este viejo estaba loco? ¿O era yo quien comenzaba a ponerme cuerda? Como sea era mi jefe y tenía que cumplir sus órdenes. Abrí el sobre y en cuanto lo hice no pude evitar quedarme en shock, es mas casi me da un infarto…entonces recordé mis años de preparatoria…

_- ¡Quítate de mi camino, ñoña! _

_- Sam.y-yo lo siento no te vi._

_- ¿No me viste? ¿Aun con esas gafas enormes? Creo que te estás quedando ciega Shay – le quite las gafas._

_- Por favor devuélveme las gafas, no puedo ver._

_- Que pena – las estruje – ups creo que se acaban de romper._

No podía creerlo...Carly Shay la chica a quien hice la vida miserable durante toda la secundaria y preparatoria, la chica que usaba gafas enormes, tenia acné en toda la cara y usaba ropa de abuelita. Ahora era…era…una ardiente y sexy mujer, que trabajaba como periodista en Seattle.

Yo había dejado Seattle en cuando me gradué, y no supe nada de ella. ¡Joder! Cuando me había perdido de mi ciudad natal.

- ¿Te gusta la chica verdad Sam? – oi preguntar a mi jefe, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

- Eh…si…es bastante ¿linda? – respondi tartamudeando.

- ¿Linda? ¡Por favor Sam, esa chica es preciosa! Solo que tenemos un problema, intentamos contactarla como veras trabaja como periodista en Seattle, y cuando hablo con uno de mis empleados le dijo que no esta interesada en trabajar para la revista ya que tambien se ocupa de un negocio familiar que al parecer es un café.

- Si el café de su hermano.

- ¿El café de su hermano? Vaya entonces…¿la conoces Sam?

- ¿Conocerla? P-pues…si…

- ¡Excelente! Olvide que tú vienes de Seattle. Entonces tu mi fotógrafa estrella la traerás aquí para mí, la convencerás de que sea nuestra nueva imagen después de todo según tengo entendido tienes un encanto único.

- Amm Señor…no creo que yo sea la persona indicada…

Intentaba explicarle a mi jefe que Carly Shay nunca fue mi amiga de hecho ella ahora debía odiarme por hacer de su vida un infierno 6 largos años. Lo peor era… ¿Qué supone que le diría? No me malentiendan no era que le tuviera miedo sino que ¿no creen que es algo raro que te busque alguien a la que odiaste durante toda tu vida escolar?

- ¿Persona indicada? Sam, tu eres mi mejor empleada no por nada tienes todo el piso de fotografía a tu cargo. Te reservare un vuelo a Seattle mañana temprano ya que la tienes que tener aquí para el siguiente lunes.

- ¿Solo tendre una semana?

- Si y conociéndote no creo que necesites tanto tiempo, jeje. Es todo Sam puedes retirarte.

No dije absolutamente nada más, sali de la oficina de mi jefe y volví a entrar al ascensor para bajar hasta mi piso. Esta completamente seguro que mi expresión parecía de que acababa de ver un fantasma y la verdad eso vi. ¡¿Cómo carajos la fea y ñoña niña Shay, se había convertido en la sexy y ardiente mujer periodista?

Comenzaba a sentir mi dolor de cabeza más fuerte, necesitaba una aspirina. Entre a mi oficina y vi a Wendy entrar tras mio y cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Sam te encuentras bien? – pregunto, preparándome una taza de te.

- No Wen, no lo estoy. En primera el jefe está loco me mandara en una misión de safari a Seattle – respondí sentándome en mi sillón, mientras me frotaba las sienes.

- ¿Safari? ¿Seattle?

- Si Wen, quiero como modelo a Carly Shay.

- ¿Carly Shay? ¿La fea Shay?

- Ella misma, solo que ahora no es fea mira – le alcance el sobre donde estaba su fotografía.

- ¡Wow pero que hermosa! ¿Qué rayos se hizo, cirugía plástica?

- No tengo ni la menor idea – suspire – no sé como reaccionara al verme.

- Relájate ya pasaron 6 años desde que nos graduamos, ya ha debido olvidar hasta tu nombre.

- Tal vez, pero…debe odiarme.

- No lo creo ella siempre se mostraba amable contigo a pesar de que la arrojabas a la basura, la empujabas en los pasillos, le hacías caer los libros, le ponías goma de mascar en su asiento y cabello y constantemente la insultabas.

- Si en eso tienes razón. No es como si me fuera a echarme café en la cara o algo por estilo jajaja.

- Mmm cierto, su hermano sigue teniendo la cafetería así que no será difícil encontrarla.

- Lo sé. Ahora solo despacha a las chicas que vinieron, yo iré a casa a preparar las cosas para mi vuelo.

- De acuerdo jefa.

Wendy salió y yo me quede aun pensativa Carly había cambiado bastante, no puede evitar sonreír para mí misma, ya que quizás pueda sacar provecho de este trabajo; después de todo ¿Quién se resiste a la sonrisa encantadora de Samantha Puckett?

**N/A.- Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, que sucederá? Carly odiara a Sam, después de todo lo que le hizo? Sam se enamorara? (eso es obvio xD) bueno haber sorpresas se me ocurren para el siguiente capitulo xD. Se cuidan y por favor háganme feliz dejándome un review.**


	2. El Primer Encuentro

**Disclaimer.- Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 2 "El Primer Encuentro"**

**CARLY POV**

- Que día mas horrible – dije mientras entraba al departamento que compartía con mi hermano mayor. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Me encontraba molesta, furiosa, podría morderá quien sea que se me acercara o me dijera algo.

- Carly…

- ¡QUE! – grite de repente.

- ¡Ahh! Creo que alguien no está de humor – hablo mi hermano asustado.

- Lo siento Spencer, es solo que...grrr no puedo ni quisiera recordarlo sin que ¡ash! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

- ¿Qué sucede hermanita? Saliste temprano esta mañana siendo domingo.

- Fui al trabajo Spencer, mi jefe quiere hacer un top 10 de los solteros y solteras más codiciados actualmente, lo cual es genial ya que tengo datos sobre muchos. Pero…hicimos unas encuestas y estadísticas y quien quedo en primer lugar fue…

- Fue…dime quien Carly, anda no puede ser tan malo.

- ¡Samantha Puckett! – grite de pronto mientras me ponía una almohada a la cara.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste Spencer, la chica que me hizo miserable la vida durante toda la secundaria y preparatoria. La persona más egocéntrica y cruel que existe en este mundo es también la persona mas sexy, conquistadora, seductora y codiciada…no entiendo qué rayos le ven. Ni siquiera la recuerdo tan bonita.

- Mm ¿eso crees? – pregunto mi hermano, me voltee a ver qué rayos hacia y vi que estaba buscándola en internet y tenía una página abierta con su fotografía. Sobra decir que casi me da un infarto, ¡¿Qué demonios se hizo esa mujer?

Recuerdo que bebía con frecuencia y llevaba una vida sexual demasiado agitada, no comprendo cómo rayos ahora se veía mejor que antes. Hace 6 años era bonita no lo niego y casi toda la preparatoria estaba colgada por ella, pero ahora… ¡media New York también!

Como sea no importaba, si quizás ahora paso de ser Sam la asombrosa a ser Sam súper asombrosa, pero les aseguro que por dentro debía seguir igual de podrida y arrogante.

- Genial…- dije con sarcasmo – mi jefe de edición quiere que escriba un artículo sobre ella para que salga en el periódico pero...desea que el artículo sea diferente y que describa la verdad sobre Samantha Puckett es decir no lo que siempre escriben y todos ya sabemos, sino algo que sea más claro y confiable.

- Wow eso si que esta difícil, bueno Carly te dejo tengo que ir a ver el café.

- De acuerdo hermano y creo que Gibby ya lo abrió.

- Si lo sé pero será mejor antes de que haga algo estúpido.

- Adiós, yo iré después.

- Bien.

Mi hermano tomo su chaqueta y salió, yo simplemente suspire y me dispuse a buscar algo de información sobre Samantha Puckett lo único que sabía de ella era que ahora vivía en New York y trabajaba como fotógrafa para la revista "Fashion" hablando de esa revista hace unos días recibí una llamada ofreciéndome trabajo como modelo para su nueva temporada.

Sin embargo…no acepte. ¿Por qué? Porque ese tipo de revistas son tan superficiales como el cerebro de las modelos que posan para ellas, es completamente ridículo. Aunque…la suma que me ofrecieron a cambio tampoco estaba tan mala, después de todo el café de Spencer necesita unos cuantos retoques y también necesitamos pagar su hipoteca. En fin ya nos arreglaríamos para arreglar ese asunto.

Decidí apagar la computadora e ir a dormir un poco anoche no había logrado conciliar el sueño por unos estúpidas pesadillas que tuve recordando la secundaria…mi vida escolar fue la peor…

Y aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

_- ¡Sam suéltame! – gritaba mientras intentaba zafarme de sus brazos pero no podía, nunca pude ya que ella tenía más fuerza que un mastodonte._

_- Ohh la niña quiere llorar, jaja – dijo ella elevándome hasta depositarme en el basurero – Ese es tu lugar Shay, ¡loser! _

_- Exacto loser, jaja_

_- Wendy ya vámonos y dejemos a la pobre niña loser y fea Shay luego le aremos el enjuague matutino._

Si…Sam fue lo peor que me paso en la vida, y si la volviera a ver tan solo por 2 segundos no dudaría en echarle café caliente a la cara, como sea ese recuerdo me acaba de quitar sueño.

- Mm apenas si será medio día, será mejor que vaya con Spencer a ayudarle a preparar los almuerzos – dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y me dirigía a la puerta, si lo se un café que sirve almuerzos es bastante extraño pero para mi hermano es bastante normal.

**OoooOoooO**

**SAM POV**

- Por favor denme una suite – ordene, entregando mi tarjeta de crédito al recepcionista. Había llegado a Seattle hace unos minutos y lo único que quería era ir a ese viejo café que tenía el hermano de Shay, estaba segura que hay la encontraría.

- Aquí tiene su llave, señorita Puckett.

- Genial, hey tu botones lleva mis cosas a esta habitación – le entregue las llaves – yo tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

Sin más que decir Sali del hotel por suerte el café estaba cerca de él, asi que no tarde mucho en llegar. La verdad el lugar seguía tal y como lo había dejado, y como olvidarlo fue alli donde tuve mi primera cita y la primera vez donde le jugué bromas a Shay, ciertamente era muy sencillo burlarse de ella ya sea por sus gafas, sus horribles frenos o sus cejas de koala.

- Bueno hora de usar el encanto propio de mamá – me dije a mi misma, me puse mis gafas y entre al lugar. Tome asiento en una de las mesas y me dispuse a observar el menú de cafés, tampoco había muchos cambios en el menú pero…un momento… ¿almuerzos? ¡Desde cuando había eso! – Veamos…albóndigas, amm hamburguesas... ¿tacos de spaguetti? No suena mal.

- Le puedo tomar su orden – oi decir una chica castaña, bastante linda. Me quite las gafas y la mire fijamente…vaya sorpresa con la que me fui a encontrar. Aquella chica era Carly Shay, wow si que se veía mejor en persona que en fotografía; claramente pude notar que la ortodoncia le había hecho un bien, se había depilado las cejas y ahora usaba lentes de contacto, esa chica era realmente ardiente.

- Seguro – dije.

- Oh por Dios…- murmuro ella.

- ¿Qué tal Shay? – pregunte con cierto tono seductor.

- No mal Puckett – respondió, pude notar cierto odio en sus palabras – bien… ¿pedirás los tacos de spaguetti?

- Si eso creo, pero dime ese platillo viene acompañado de un postre.

- ¿Postre? Discúlpame pero no entiendo.

- Un postre como tu…Cupcake.

Algo dentro de mi me advirtió que no debí haber dicho eso ya que de un momento al otro sentí como un express descremado llego a mi cabeza, y se sentía…se sentía…¡CALIENTE!

- ¡Me está quemando los ojos! – grite mientras me limpiaba el liquido con la manga de mi chaqueta.

- Ohh cuanto lo siento… ¡ahora lárgate de mi cafetería! – me ordeno Shay.

Yo solo la mire algo asombrada ¿desde cuándo habíamos intercambiado los papeles? Se supone que yo era la brabucona y ella la ñoña tonta que se dejaba fastidiar.

- Hey relájate…- dije, claro que no me enfadaría tan rápido. Pero en cuanto tomo una escoba y me golpeo en la cabeza.

- ¡Que te largues! – volvió a gritarme, por suerte el café no estaba muy lleno.

- ¡Auch! Oye eso si dolió – exprese sobándome mi cabeza.

- Y te dolerá mas si no te largas, créenme puedo golpear en puntos débiles.

- Ja Ja – reí con sarcasmo, ya estaba bañada en café ¿Qué más podía hacerme? – lo siento lindura pero recuerda que no soy hombre y en el único lugar que puedes golpearme y me dolería seria en las bu…oh rayos – maldije, en cuanto ella sonrió y se preparo para golpearme ahí.

- Seguro que son pura silicona.

- ¿Silicona? Disculpa pero no porque tengas las tuyas planas, creas que las mías no son naturales.

También sabía que no debí haber dicho eso.

1

2

3…

Salí del café agarrándome las bubis, ¡auch! Ese golpe de seguro iba a recordarlo toda la vida…y si no me causo una contusión bubinica o como carajos se le diga a eso era poco…la verdad hoy había comprobado una cosa, Carly Shay me odiaba y quería verme 5 metros bajo tierra o por lo menos con los escobazos que me dio quería causarme tumores muy serios, pero no me daría por vencida ya volvería después

Solo hay algo que me quedo en duda ¿Por qué diablos no me defendí cuando me golpeo? Creo que el clima lluvioso de Seattle ya me afecto al cerebro.

**N/A.- Les gusto el capitulo? Jaja bueno creo que los jefes de Sam y Carly se pusieron de acuerdo para arruinarles las vidas xD, Ohh Sam porque no se defendió? Que hará Sam para poder hablar con Carly? Esta la volverá a golpear a escobazos? Todo esto y más en el siguiente cap!**

**Por cierto gracias a los lectores que me dejaron reviews, enserio muchas gracias chicos y chicas su apoyo es el que me anima a escribir. Así que si quieren que suba el capitulo rápido déjenme uno y díganme si les gusto el cap! Suerte se cuidan.**


	3. Golpes

**N/A.- Hi lectores, como han estado? Yo no mal la verdad odio la escuela -.- pero eso creo que es verdad universal xD, en fin al menos me dejo tiempo para poder escribir un poco. Sin mas chachara aquí el cap 3!**

**Disclaimer.- iCarly no me pertenece, de ser así el Seddie no existiría más que como amistad ¬¬**

**Capitulo 3 "Golpes"**

**SAM POV**

Me dolía todo el cuerpo sentía como si me hubiera pasado un enorme rinoceronte….oh mis…preciosas amigas fueron vilmente golpeadas por una escoba.

- Auch…- me queje de dolor mientras me preparaba para darme un baño eso me quitaría el dolor – esa Shay…me las pagara – murmure entre dientes. Sin duda un baño quitaría mis dolores aunque quizás un poco de… ¡No Sam! Viniste a trabajar y eso harás además te encuentras des estresada y todo, así que no hay problema.

En realidad si hay uno y se llama Carly Shay. No puedo evitar mirarla con… ¿deseo? Pero es que ella tampoco ayuda, esa falda con la que estaba no dejo mucho a mi imaginación. A veces creo que mi hermana tiene razón en decir que soy una pervertida sexual o bien no pienso en otra cosa que no sea el sexo. Pero el sexo es jodidamente increíble, ¿hay algo mejor que eso? Yo creo que no, y por favor que nadie me venga con las patrañas de que el amor es lo mejor del mundo.

Entre a la ducha, deje que las gotas de agua cubrieran mi cuerpo. No me daría por vencida por un primer encuentro claro que no. Mamá siempre juega a ganar y esta no sería la excepción, haría lo que sea por acercarme a Shay y convencerla de que pose la revista aun así tenga que estar sin diversión una semana entera.

Salí del baño, y me dispuse a llamar al servicio a cuarto necesitaba alimentar mi estomago. No pedí mucho más que un enorme jamón ahumado acompañado con papas a la francesa y un poco de arroz, solo era un platillo que sirviera de aperitivo comparado con lo que en realidad como; en cuanto llego mi orden devore todo siempre que algo me molesta tengo la necesitad de comer. Da igual, mire la hora y al parecer mi pequeño relajo me había costado toda la tarde, eran las 8: 30 pm suspire dispuesta a volver a salir, me vestí cómodamente.

Unos converse, unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros; tome mi chaqueta y salí de mi cuarto tenía que volver a buscar a Shay por lo menos para inventarme unas disculpas falsas por todo lo que le hice en la secundaria, la verdad no me arrepentía de nada aunque tampoco mi vida escolar fue la mejor. Quizás ahí fue donde nació el problema de no creer en el amor, como sea eso era lo de menos ahora.

**OoooOoooO**

**CARLY POV**

Nunca creí decir esto pero… ¡Como odiaba a Samantha Puckett! Y encima tiene el descaro de venir a buscarme e intentar usar su estúpido tonito seductor en mi, grr…por suerte la saque tostando de la cafetería y les juro que mi intención era causarle una contusión de pecho para que esas siliconas ¡se desinflen!

Aunque la verdad tampoco parecen ser falsas mm ¿me pregunto cómo se sienten? ¡Carly deja de pensar estupideces! Creo que el estrés está acabando conmigo quizás es cierto lo que dicen y el sexo te quita el estrés, pero yo llevo alrededor de 18 meses sin nada de eso…es solo que hace casi dos años que no tengo una relación y no pienso acostarme con la primera persona que vea.

- Gibby puedes irte yo cerrare la cafetería – le dije a mi amigo quien estaba durmiéndose en la barra.

- De acuerdo. Pero… ¿Dónde está Spencer?

- Mm con la noticia que recibió del banco hace 2 dias ha estado un poco raro ya se fue temprano me pidió que cerrara el café.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo sola?

- Claro.

- Bueno…ve con cuidado últimamente Seattle a estado peligroso.

- Jaja si Gibby como digas, nos vemos mañana.

- Odios.

Gibby salió mientras yo terminaba de copiar sumar unas facturas, en verdad el negocio ha estado teniendo problemas últimamente. Spencer compro una propiedad que se encontraba en litigio y justo ahora el banco nos notifica ello, al parecer la hipoteca creció durante todos estos años y ahora la deuda es demasiado y se nos está haciendo imposible conseguir el dinero.

Lo peor de todo es que papá no se ha reportado hace 6 meses lo cual es extraño ya que no llamo ni para mi cumpleaños, se que el trabajo de servir a la marina del país es mucha responsabilidad pero…somos sus hijos deberíamos importarle un poco más que su trabajo. Suspire, sería mejor irme ya que comenzaba a hacerse más de noche y el callejón que hay al lado del edificio es demasiado oscuro y tenebroso por las noches.

Comencé a cerrar las puertas del lugar y finalmente la principal, ya era muy tarde; ciertamente es que cuando me pongo a trabajar pierdo la noción del tiempo. Andaba perdida en mis pensamientos y me no me di cuenta de que las luces de las calles ya estaban a punto de apagarse, ni bien cruce la calle se apagaron…no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a caminar sola es solo que el callejón que había a lado de mi edificio no era un muy lindo lugar que digamos.

Estaba pasando por dicho lugar cuando de repente sentí a alguien abrazarme por detrás y susurrarme al oído…

- Hey…bombón porque no me acompañan tú y tu hermoso trasero a dar una vuelta – no podía distinguir si el tipo esta borracho o drogado, solo sabia una cosa…tenía unas enormes ganas de correr pero mi cuerpo no lograba responderme.

- Y-yo…- tartamudee, apenas si podía articular palabras. Senti como me jalo del brazo la verdad estaba borracho ya que su aliento no era el mejor, puso sus labios cerca de mi oidio y susurro un monton de cosas absurdas, tenía unas enormes ganas de correr pero mis pies no me respondían. Sus manos del tipo fueron bajando hasta tocar mi trasero pero ni siquiera podía inmutar palabra alguna; me encontraba muerta del miedo.

Cerré los ojos, estaba asustada muy asustada…de repente sentí la presencia de alguien más y unos golpes demasiado fuertes por el ruido que hacían.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! - dijo una voz demasiado conocida para mi gusto…era Sam.

Abrí los ojos, y note claramente como ella estaba con una enorme puñalada en la espalda, sin embargo continuaba golpeando al tipo.

- ¡Ya déjalo! – le grite, como odiaba la violencia.

- ¡¿Qué lo deje? Este maldito imbécil intento hacerte daño, y encima se atrevió a lastimarme esto ya es personal – me dijo, mientras lo levanto y lo lanzo como costal de patatas al basurero. Pero ella cayó de rodillas después de hacerlo al parecer esa puñalada le dolía demasiado.

Corrí hacia ella y observe la herida, la verdad era seria debía desinfectarla de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto ella quitándose la chaqueta.

- Horrible tengo que curártela de inmediato, ven subamos a mi departamento.

- De acuerdo.

La ayude a levantarse el puñal con la que la hirieron debió de estar demasiado afilada porque la herida no paraba de sangrar.

- Mierda…- murmuro Sam subiendo al elevador.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- La verdad no tanto, he estado en peores peleas. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

El elevador se detuvo y ambas entramos al departamento.

- Siéntate en el sillón iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios – le ordene. No tarde ni medio segundo en volver pero en cuanto lo hice la encontré solo en brasier intentado mirarse su herida – relájate se curara.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa sino que me quede una cicatriz aunque dudo que pueda ser peor de las que ya tengo – sonrió, yo solo suspire y me acerque para ver mejor la herida - ¿continua viéndose tan mal?

En cuanto mis ojos vieron la espalda desnuda Puckett no puede evitar desear tocarla, tenía un montón de cicatrices y aun así su piel se veía jodidamente bronceada y fuerte.

- Amm…si..- limpie la herida y luego le aplique bubo spray.

- ¡Auoo! Esa maldita cosa arde – se quejo ella.

- Lo siento pero tienes que aguantarte.

- Grrr…si vuelvo a ver a ese tipejo juro que lo golpeare tanto que deseara no haber nacido.

- Wow esas palabras me recuerdan tanto a la secundaria – termine de limpiar la herida y le puse una gasa – bien creo que con eso bastara si te vuelve a doler será mejor que vayas a un hospital.

- Gracias por el consejo pero dudo hacerlo, ninguna herida mía se curó porque fui a un hospital todas ellas fueron sanando con mas peleas – vi como sonrió arrogantemente, mientras se volvio a poner su camisa.

- Hey… ¿no quieres una camisa limpia? Esa está llena de sangre.

- ¿Qué tan mal huele tu ropa Shay? – pregunto burlonamente.

- ¡Argh! Contigo no hay caso de hablar ni dos minutos que ya empiezas con tus chistecitos de mal gusto.

- ¿Es así como agradeces a la persona que te salvo?

- Gracias. Es todo lo que diré…¿además que rayos hacías por ahí?

- Mm venia a buscarte.

- ¿Puedo saber para qué?

- Quería invitarte a cenar.

- Pues te ahorro la pregunta, no.

- ¿No qué?

- Que no iré a cenar contigo.

- ¿Por qué no? Soy tu heroína seria como mi recompensa por mi hazaña.

¿Heroína? Ja ja que buen chiste, ¿desde cuándo Samantha Puckett se preocupaba por mi?

- Ya te di las gracias ahora puedes irte.

- Mm no lo hare.

- Haz lo que se te pegue la gana yo me ire a dormir que mañana tengo trabajo y por lo menos se que alli no vere tu arrogante cara – estaba furiosa, encima de que hace cosas estúpidas sin motivo tiene el descaro de invitarme a salir.

Para mi mala suerte no puede evitar tropezar con un dobladillo de la alfombra cayendo en sus brazos.

- Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte – dijo ella atrayéndome más a su cuerpo. Solo la mire furiosa mientras le lance una cachetada para que me suelte.

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso! – grite.

- Relájate solo evite que te cayeras.

- Mira…enserio gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hace un rato pero tengo sueño y no quiero ver tu cara porque si no comenzare a golpearte.

- ¿Tanto así me odias?

- ¿Perdón? Yo no te odio.

- Aja eso lo dejaste bien claro en la cafetería. Mira yo solo quiero ser amable contigo.

- ¿Amable? Sam… ¡tuviste 6 años para ser amable conmigo!

- Lo sé pero nunca es tarde para nada.

- Vete al diablo.

- Lo hare si tu quisieras acompañarme – sugirió con ese tono seductor. Como detestaba ese maldito tono.

Tome el bubo spray que aun tenía en la mano y se lo rocié en los ojos, poco me importaba lo que ella sintiera.

- ¡AUCH! ¡¿A ti qué demonios te pasa? – grito frotándose los ojos.

- ¡Lárgate! – le ordene, tomando la lámpara que tenia más cerca para lanzársela a la cabeza si es que se negaba a obedecer.

- ¡Contigo no se puede hablar! – respondió ella.

- ¡Exacto! Ahora…¡Lárgate! – volví a repetir.

- Eres una maleducada ¿sabías?

- ¡Arghh! – le lance la lámpara a la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! ¿Qué no sabes otra cosa que golpearme?

- Y tu ¿Qué no sabes otra cosa que fastidiarme?

Vi como Sam rodo los ojos, se acerco y me levanto en sus brazos. Rayos seguía siendo más fuerte que un mastodonte, intente liberarme incluso grite pero sabía que mi hermano tenía el sueño demasiado pesado como para escucharme. Subió las escaleras.

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué demonios intentas hacerme?

- Nada lindo trasero, solo intento calmarte y tratas de quitarte el estrés.

- ¿Quitarme el estrés?...- no entendí lo que dijo, ciertamente tenía la cabeza cegada por mi furia.

- Exacto preciosa, una noche conmigo y mañana tendrás todo tu mundo equilibrado.

¡Ni en un millón de años eso pasaría! No funciono echarle el café en la cara, golpearla con la escoba, rociarla con bubo spray y tampoco lanzarle una lámpara. Entonces tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, me deposito en mi cama y se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí.

- ¡Te acusare por intento de violación! – grite golpeándola, pero Sam me tomo de las muñecas.

- ¿Violación? Llámalo como quieras pero en cuanto tengas mi….- no quise oir el resto era demasiado para mí.

- ¡Eres una pervertida sexual!

- Eso ya me lo han dicho. Ahora solo relájate…respira tranquila…- sus manos llegaron a mi cuello y comenzó a apretar algo muy cerca de mi yugular… ¡oh no! ¡No se atrevería!

- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi cuello! – grite finalmente para luego sentir un enorme sueño y comenzar a cerrar los ojos… solo puede articular unas últimas palabras…- Te odio Puckett…

**N/A.- Yeah! Sam llego al rescate, pero Carly en vez de agradecerle la golpeo xD Jaja la verdad pienso que es el capítulo más gracioso hasta ahora. Pobre Sam hace de todo para poder agradarle a Carly y esta solo la golpea mas y mas, pero ahora que la durmió que pasara? Carly se despertara y creara que paso algo? Jaja tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

**Bueno antes de despedirme quiero agradecerle a todas aquellas personas que toman parte de su tiempo para leer esta historia enserio chicos y chicas sus reviews son los que me animan a continuar así que si quieren saber con qué otra cosa Carly golpeara Sam, déjenme un review plis!**


	4. Consigueme La Luna

**N/A.- Como han estado lectores? En primera mil disculpas por haberme perdido tanto tiempo pero en mi vida escolar y amorosa surgieron bastantes problemas, en primera el colegio es una completa mierda! Enserio -.- mis maestros creo que se pusieron de acuerdo para hacernos a todos los alumnos de secundaria la vida imposible. Y respecto al otro asunto…mm es mejor no saber a quién tengo ganas de matar, pero prometo hacerlo uno de estos días ¬¬**

**Disclaimer.- Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 4 "Consígueme La Luna"**

**CARLY POV**

_Mmm…_

_Me sentía completamente extraña como si hubiera dormido una siesta maravillosa que jamás terminaba pero al final tuvo que hacerlo…sentía un leve pesar en mi cuello quizás había dormido en la mala posición o era que…_

_Genial…Puckett._

_En cuanto me levante de mi cama, note algo de lo que no me había percatado antes…¡Estaba completamente desnuda!_

_- ¿Pero qué rayos paso? – Murmure mientras me dirigía a mi armario para buscar algo de ropa, pero en mi recorrido note que habían unos jeans negros y una camisa a cuadros manchada de sangre en el piso – que raro…- me dije a mi misma._

_Tengo que aceptarlo soy demasiado inocente como para darme cuenta de situaciones así, sin embargo todo esto se armo en mi cabeza…_

_- Veo que ya despertaste hermosa – oí decir a la causante de todos mis problemas y de mi actual delirio mental._

_- ¡Tu! – Le respondí acercando a ella – oh por Dios… ¿Qué paso anoche? – pregunte miedosa._

_- La pregunta sería que no paso anoche – contesto Sam, para luego dejar de verme a los ojos y bajar su mirada – a no ser que quieras comprobarlo ahora._

_Odiaba el maldito tono de voz que usaba, estaba a punto de darle una cachetada pero ella detuvo mi mano antes de que tocara con su mejilla. Me sonrió sarcásticamente y aferro mi cuerpo al suyo; tenía que quitármela de encima. A pesar de odiarla y desear tirarla de un acantilado, Sam no era fea y tenía que aceptarlo estaba ardiente en todos los sentidos y tenerla con solo unos bóxers y una playera blanca no ayudaba en mucho teniendo en cuenta que yo no traía nada puesto._

_Sam comenzó a mover sus manos en mi débil cuerpo…jamás podría describir lo que estaba provocando en mi. _

_- Algo así paso anoche…- susurro en mi oído, causando un escalofrió – si quieres te hago recuerdo de todo… ¿Qué dices?_

_- Si…_

_Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Cuando…_

- ¡CARLY EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO! – grito Spencer despertando de mi sueño.

Abrí los ojos confundida, me encontraba sola en mi cama y estaba completamente vestida a excepción de los zapatos...¿solo fue un sueño? Mi respiración estaba algo agitada, ¿estaba soñando con Sam? No puedo creer que haya tenido un sueño de ese tipo con ella, creo que la "anestesia" que uso ayer conmigo me dejo extremadamente perturbada.

Como sea, decidí bajar a desayunar. Era un nuevo día y además tenía trabajo por hacer como pensar en el artículo que escribiría sobre Puckett y viendo como se ha estado comportando desde ayer ya tenía una idea de cómo empezar.

- Ya se despertó la bella durmiente, buenos días hermanita – me saludo mi hermano.

- Hey bombón – saludo otra voz, o no.

- Buenos días Spencer y buenos días pedazo de engendro rubio que no se qué demonios está haciendo aquí – dije sentándome en la mesa de mala gana, este no sería mi día.

- Carly…es así como saludas a tu novia, en fin chicas las dejo solas. Me voy a la cafetería – Spencer se despidió tan rápido que apenas si mi cerebro proceso la palabra "novia". En cuanto cerró la puerta mi ira estallo.

- ¿Novia? ¡¿Por qué rayos le dijiste a mi hermano que eras mi novia? – le grite furiosa, ella solo sonrió y se alejo a lavar los platos.

- No lo sé…me pareció divertido, además que me vio saliendo de tu habitación solo en bóxers y comenzó a hacerme preguntas algo extrañas. Y luego me pidió hacer el desayuno.

- Y tu muy obediente le hiciste caso.

- No, es solo que quería sorprender a mi "novia" – se rio – esa palabra jamás creí usarla.

- No me digas – hable irónicamente, mientras me disponía a comer - ¿tocino?

- Aja, el mejor desayuno que pueda existir. Como sea…mm… quería pedirte algo.

La observe con una ceja levantada esperando que no diga otra de sus ridiculeces como invitarme a cenar o intentar seducirme.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres Puckett? – le pregunte.

- Una cita.

-¡¿Qué? Estas borracha…- continue comiendo – además…yo solo saldría contigo en una cita, si…- me puse pensativa tenía que pensar en algo que sea completamente imposible como para que Sam lo consiga, pero ¡por favor! La chica tenia dinero asi que debía ser creativa. De pronto vi los adornos de neón que Spencer tenia colgados y note que entre ellos estaba una luna…lo sé suena muy cliché pero no hay manera de que alguien te regale la luna.

- Si ¿Qué? Shay me estoy cansando…

- Si me bajaras la luna y me la trajeras en una de esas cajitas en las que se ponen los anillos de compromiso – sonreí, eso era completamente imposible solo esperaba que con eso Sam se de por vencida y deje de fastidiarme. Está bien le agradezco lo que hizo por mi, pero ese su jueguito tonto estaba cansándome.

**SAM POV**

La luna…escuche bien ¿quería la puta luna? Pero… ¿para qué diablos la quería? Si esa estúpida bola blanca y resplandeciente esta toda gorda y achatada.

- De acuerdo – dije sin pensar, genial en que lio me estaba metiendo.

Carly me miro confundida y luego hablo.

- Bien Puckett este será el trato, si tu logras conseguirme la luna y me la traes en una cajita de compromiso. Saldré contigo esta noche en una cita, caso contrario te volveré a echar café caliente al rostro. ¿Trato?

- Trato hecho – le ofrecí mi mano y cerramos el pacto – ahora si me disculpas bombón, tengo que irme te veré esta noche, por favor arréglate aunque con ese cuerpo de seguro te quedara cualquier cosa.

Sonreí seductoramente, mientras vi como Shay se puso roja y por poco me lanza con el tenedor que estaba sosteniendo; suerte la mía que conseguí salir antes de que lo lanzara. Ahora tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, la primera ¿Cómo rayos iba a bajar la luna? ¿Cómo demonios la encogería para ponerla en una cajita de compromiso? Y en segunda… ¿Por qué cada chica que me interesa me pide la luna?

Sali del Bushwell Plaza, tome un taxi y me dirigí a mi hotel. En ningún momento deje de pensar en sucedería esta noche, a pesar de no haber compartido mucho con Carly de alguna forma sabia que es lo que estaba pensando además de que me parecía divertido hacer todo lo contrario de lo que ella esperaba que hiciera.

Como sucedió anoche estoy completamente segura de que creyó que paso algo entre nosotras, sin embargo no fue asi…lo siento pero la chica no era de mi estilo pero…debía aceptarlo tenia algo que jamás había visto en nadie y de alguna forma eso me gustaba, supongo que era su encanto único.

En cuanto llegue al hotel, subí directo a mi habitación a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa…la verdad conocía a una persona que era lo suficientemente cursi para decirme como conseguirle la luna a Shay. Tome mi celular y marque el numero que hasta lo tenia de marcación rápida.

_- ¡Sammy!_ – oí decir a la voz más dulce que jamás podría oír.

- Abuela… ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunte.

_- Oh mi niña, que bueno es escucharte. No me quejo Sammy, ¿y tu hija mía? _

- Reluciente como siempre…por cierto abuela, me encuentro en Seattle ¿dime que tienes espacio en tu mesa para tu nieta favorita?

_- ¡Pero claro que si, mi pequeña! Le diré a tu abuelo que nuestra Sammy vendrá._

- Jeje genial, entonces te veo en un rato abuela.

Colgué, sonriendo.

Mi abuela era la persona indicada para este tipo de cosas, ella desde pequeña me enseño el arte de la conquista, supongo que le debo a ella mi encanto seductor. Como sea debía ir a verla.

Nuevamente tome un taxi hasta la casa donde crecí, jamás olvidaría su dirección estaba marcada en mi memoria como si fuera la fecha de mi cumpleaños. Para mi suerte mi abuela estaba esperándome en la entrada.

- Aww Mi Sammy – me abrazo – a pasado tanto tiempo mi niña, mira que ya estas hecha toda una mujer.

Le correspondí el abrazo, y ciertamente mi abue tenía razón hace varios años que no iba a Seattle pase muchas navidades alejada de las personas que me criaron y educaron, como sea siempre los llamaba ya que oír las historias de mi abue eran lo mejor del mundo.

- Te extrañe mucho abue, pero lo que más extrañe fue tu lasaña y las barbacoas del abuelo – le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa.

- ¿Aun sigues siendo estomago sin fondo?

- Siempre abue, eso tenlo por seguro.

Mi abue me hizo sentar en la mesa junto con mi abuelo, y ambos me contaron todo lo que habían hecho en todos estos años y me preguntaron cómo había estado mi vida en New York ya que Melanie al parecer les había contado mucho sobre mis aventuras, lo sé mi hermana siempre tan lengua suelta.

- ¿Y qué te trajo de vuelta a Seattle mi pequeña? – pregunto mi abuelo.

- Trabajo, tengo que convencer a una chica de que sea la nueva cara de la revista. Justo de eso quería hablar con mi abuela – respondí.

- De acuerdo entonces es conversación de chicas, yo iré a…- bajo un poco la voz – dime Sammy…¿ya salió la nueva revista Play Boy?

Yo solo rei suavemente, si de alguien saque mi perversión fue de mi abuelo.

- Si abuelo ya salió – dije aun conteniendo la risa.

- Entonces iré a la tienda.

Mi abuelo salió, y yo me quede a solas con la persona que consideraba mi madre.

- ¿De que quieras hablar mi niña?

- Veras abuela…estoy teniendo algunas problemas con esta chica a la que debo convencer, está un poco… ¿demente? No más bien diría ¡frustrada sexualmente! – sonreí.

- Entiendo.

- Y…para que saliera conmigo, me pidió la luna. ¿Cómo rayos bajare la luna? Dime abue, se supone que tu eres la que sabe de esto.

- Mmm...Te la puso difícil Sammy, pero créenme no eres a la única que le piden eso lo único que debes hacer es tener creatividad.

- Lo sé…pero no creo que exista demasiada creatividad en mi como para bajar una bola blanca desde el cielo.

- Jaja no mi niña, me refiero que puedas representar la luna en algún objeto. Como te dije desde que eras pequeña los detalles son los más importantes.

- Si abue lo sé, pero no creo que…- de pronto vi algo que me inspiro - mi planetario…- susurre y mi abuela solo sonrió.

- Aun lo tengo ya que fue uno de los pocos trabajos donde te sacaste un 10 – dijo.

Mi planetario era una representación que hice de los planetas, en el use materiales que encontraba en la cocina lo se siempre tuve una imaginación algo abstracta.

- Vaya…me había olvidado completamente de él, mmm… ¿sabes algo abuela? Tú siempre me das las mejores ideas. Te veré después tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas.

Me dirigí a la puerta de salida pero me detuve…

- Por cierto abue... ¿aun haces esas pastas deliciosas? – pregunte.

- Claro que si Sammy, dime es ¿cena para dos?

- Si…a las 7 pm en punto.

- Te tendré lista la mesa en el comedor.

- Gracias abue, te quiero, te veo después.

Salí casi corriendo de mi hogar de la infancia y adolescencia para dirigirme a una joyería, debía conseguir una de esas cajitas para anillos de compromiso.

**N/A.- Y hasta ahí lo dejo…¿Qué tal? Sam es muy lista verdad? Jeje bueno…como vemos no es tan insensible como pensamos! Ella ama a sus abuelos! Pero Carly que pensara de esto? Cambiara de opinión? O la seguirá clasificando como pervertida sexual? Jaja Bueno quiero dedicar este cap a Mas alla de la realidad, amiga disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo pero he aquí el capitulo. Prometo ya no tardar tanto en actualizar cuídense nos leemos despues :D **

**Pd: Por favor déjenme sus reviews! u.u**


	5. ¿Esto es una cita o solo negocios?

**N/A.- Lo se, se que deberían ponerme golpearme por no actualizar en tanto tiempo pero...el colegio es una maquina que succiona el tiempo. Recién termine el segundo trimestre y estoy empezando el tercero, por suerte este mes no será tanta tortura como octubre, en fin aquí está el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer.- iCarly no me pertenece, lo sé es una triste realidad u.u**

**Capitulo 5 "¿Esto es una cita o solo negocios?"**

**CARLY POV**

**- **Gracias jefe…enserio, si debo ayudar a mi hermano con un montón de papeleos. No se preocupe me tendrá halla el miércoles muy temprano – suspire pesadamente - ¿el articulo? No me he podido concentrar en el, como saldrá a finales del mes supongo que aun tengo tiempo…de acuerdo, cuente con ello – dije finalmente para colgar el teléfono.

Suspire nuevamente…la verdad todo se ha estado complicando mas y mas.

- ¿Te dio el permiso? – pregunto mi hermano.

- Si pero me dijo que el artículo que debo escribir sobre Sam debe estar listo para el miércoles a primera hora. Así que hoy me te ayudare pero mañana debo pasarme todo el día en la laptop – respondí mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi taza de café.

Spencer tenía problemas serios con el banco, el monto era una suma demasiado grande. Me había pasado casi toda la mañana buscando dinero en cuentas, fondos bancarios y hasta en la pequeña reserva a la que teníamos derecho los hijos de militares pero…NADA.

Ningún dinero era suficiente para pagar esa maldita hipoteca.

- Spencer…creo que tendrás que decirle adiós a tu cafetería…- dije tratando de no sonar melancólica.

- ¡Eso nunca! – grito mi hermano.

- Pero no podemos pagar la hipoteca y…

- Pero nada Carly, esa cafetería es mi vida y ahora que se encuentra en momentos difíciles no pienso dejarla.

- Hablas como si se tratara de una persona.

- ¡Y lo es! – suspiro – lo siento Carly es solo que…no es el único problema que tengo ahora, sabes que si vendiera mis esculturas podría conseguir parte del dinero.

- Ojala tuviéramos influencias de personas famosas – dije también lanzando un suspiro.

- Lo sé…espera…¡la tienes!

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

- De Sam.

- Oh no, ni de broma. ¡Ni broma le pido favores a esa loca! – grite histérica, mientras me tapaba los oídos pero aun así escuchaba los ruegos de Spencer.

- ¡Por favor! Además ustedes están saliendo….- solo basto oír eso para querer golpear a mi hermano.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Yo salir con ella? Escúchame, no sé que diablos te habrá dicho pero ella nunca…entiende nunca, jamás…llegara a si quiera besarme o invitarme a salir. Es mas no pienso tener ni una tonta cita con ella, en mi vida.

La verdad había sido muy explicativa con muy palabras pero era la pura verdad. Sam y yo juntas era como…poner azúcar y sal en una comida…Además, no es que sea rencorosa, pero ella me hizo la vida miserable durante toda mi adolescencia así que por mi ella puede estar 10 metros bajo tierra o finalmente en el espacio y no me importaría en lo absoluto. Su solo presencia me irrita demasiado.

- De acuerdo…no tienes porque enojarte, solo decía. En fin – volvió a suspirar – hay comida en el refri hermanita, te veré luego iré a intentar despejar mi mente.

- Bien te veo después.

Spencer se dirigió a la puerta y salió, debía aceptarlo. Verlo así solo me provocaba una tristeza enorme, después de todo era mi hermano y el siempre sabia como animarme cuando estaba triste y solucionaba mis problemas a pesar de estar ocupado con los suyos….quizás era tiempo de devolverle tantas como que había hecho por mí.

De repente oí sonar mi teléfono.

- ¿Diga? – pregunte intrigada.

_- Hey Cupcake…. ¿como estas? ¿En ropa interior? – _dijo la voz más odiosa del mundo. ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?! ¡Por favor, si soy buena gente!

- No estoy de humor Puckett… ¿y cómo conseguiste mi número? - respondí casi gruñendo.

_- Porque eres de las pocas personas que conozco que tiene anotado su número en su propio teléfono._

- ¡Es por si lo olvido alguna vez!

_- Relájate…como sea, solo quería avisarte que debes estar lista para nuestra cita. Esta noche bebé, pasare por ti a las 7 pm se puntual._

- Discúlpame pero… ¿Qué? Creo que te estás confundiendo de chica. Enserio Puckett pero no estoy humor para tus bromitas, tengo problemas muy serios.

_- Soy buena escuchando, Shay. Solo vístete con algo lindo y sexy a la vez, jeje por cierto ya te conseguí la luna te la daré esta noche. Hasta entonces…._

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más o mandarla al diablo, me colgó. ¡Argh!

- ¿Por qué es…tan…¡Irritante!? – grite histérica, para luego subir a mi habitación. Me dolia la cabeza y ese dolor tenia nombre…"Samantha Puckett" si tan solo pudiera tenerla delante mio para lanzarle lo primero que encuentre.

Suspire.

No soy una persona agresiva, siempre he odiado la violencia pero con ella…olvidaba lo que es ser una dama educada y se me pasaba la mano para arrojarle algo o simplemente abofetearla. Ni siquiera entendía la razón por la cual no me dejaba en paz…

Me acomode mejor en mi cama, tome mi laptop y comencé a buscar más…acerca de esa revista "Fashion". Su página propia estaba llena de sesión de fotos, hechas por Sam; tenía que aceptarlo la chica hacia un buen trabajo, me gustaba las poses y los ángulos de las fotografías pero…no…todo eso del modelaje era tan superficial.

Suspire, necesitaba saber más de Sam aparte de calificarla como una egocéntrica, debía tener más detalles. Así que escribí su nombre en el buscador de google, me salieron varias opciones pero le di el click en la que me pareció la indicada. La pagina me reedirecciono a un blog…el link era muy raro, simplemente no le tome importancia. En efecto era un blog creado por Puckett tenía fotos de algunas de sus sesiones y todo eso pero había cosas que me llamaban la atención; muchas de esas fotos no eran de modelos sino de… ¿paisajes? ¿Personas normales?

- Esto es increíble…- murmure, solo decía la verdad. Esas fotografías eran un total arte de la cultura urbana, la vida cotidiana y los problemas son cosas que deben mostrarse – así que no eres tan superficial como creí – sonreí, de alguna forma quizás Sam tenía algo bueno en su interior.

Guarde el link del blog, luego lo revisaría detenidamente y tal vez pueda serme de ayudaba para mi artículo. Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, necesitaba descansar.

**OoooOoooO**

Desperté…con los parpados muy pesados, vi el reloj y marcaba la 7: 01 pm. ¡Rayos! Había dormido más de 6 horas, estaba dispuesta a levantarme de la cama para dirigirme a la cocina pero…

- Shay, dime que ya estas lista – entro diciendo una rubia no muy de mi agrado – pero si ni siquiera estas vestida, muy mal Carlotta deberías aprender a ser puntual con tus citas – dijo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Lárgate! – le grite, arrojándole un cojin.

Ella lo atrapo, y me miro fijamente.

- No me iré, me dijiste que saldrías conmigo si te conseguía la luna y lo hice. Cámbiate, estaré abajo con tu hermano – hablo, para luego retirarse.

Sus palabras sonaron con tanta seriedad que por un momento crei que iba a hacer algo mas, como sea tome un respiro y me dispuse a cambiarme, no tardaría mucho ella traia unos jeans y una camisa azul. Supongo que "nuestra cita" no sería tan formal.

Tome un vestido sencillo y zapatillas de tacon bajo, no creo que Sam sea capaz de llevarme a un restaurant caro suponiendo que yo no la aflojo de superficial. Tarde alrededor de 20 minutos y cuando baje, ella estaba ahí con Spencer admirando unas esculturas.

- ¿Asi que lo llamas Botella-Bot? – pregunto Puckett, tomando unas fotografías con su peraphone.

- Exacto, ¿Qué opinas? – respondió mi hermano con otra pregunta.

- Pues la verdad…tiene mucho potencial, en el museo de Arte de New York están buscando talentos nuevos, y esto me parece genial. Es tan fuera de lo común, aunque… ¿No te molestaría si uso tu Botella-Bot como imagen de acompañamiento en una de mis sesiones?

- Amm…supongo que no.

- Fantástico – dijo ella y continúo tomándole fotos.

Yo tosí fingidamente, era hora de que me tomen importancia.

- Cof cof…Puckett ya estoy lista – anuncie.

- Bien, adiós Spencer – se despidió, me abrió la puerta y ambas salimos.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – cuestione llegando al ascensor.

- A la casa de la abuela – respondió.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo que oíste, hey no me digas que querías ir a un restaurant caro donde solo va gente superficial.

- Buen punto.

**OoooOoooO**

**SAM POV**

¿Alguna vez han tratado de conversar con una pared? Pues… ¡Inténtenlo! Que eso les resultara mucho más fácil que entablar conversación con Carly Shay, por favor la chica apenas si me respondía las preguntas. Estaba en camino a la casa de mi abuela, y ella solo se limito a mirar por la ventana del taxi sin mirarme por más de 2 segundos. Es como si me estuviera ignorando, ¡oh no! Nadie ignora a Samantha Puckett.

- Ese vestido te queda muy bien – dije de la nada, ella solo me miro de pies a cabeza.

- A ti esa camisa te hace ver más…rubia – me respondió. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un cumplido? ¿Un insulto? ¿Qué demonios?

- Oye…no quiero ser grosera pero… ¿tienes algún problema con las rubias?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es solo que…- la interrumpí.

- Llegamos – anuncie.

Pague el taxi y ambas bajamos.

- Carly aquí es donde crecí, la casa de mis abuelos. Cenaremos en el patio trasero, sígueme.

Ella no protesto ni nada, simplemente me siguió. Intente ser cortes con ella le recorrí la silla y todo pero como siempre la muy testaruda me cortaba las acciones diciendo que ella podía hacerlo sola.

¡Argh, pero que chica! En fin, mi abuela apareció de la cocina al rato.

- Buenas noches – saludo.

- Buenas noches, señora – saludo también Shay, al menos usaba un mejor tono de voz con mi abue que conmigo.

- Oh pero Sammy, tu sí que tienes buenos gustos mira la belleza de niña que trajiste – mi abuela como siempre tan oportuna.

- Abuela ella solo…

- Am… yo solo soy una amiga – corrigió Carly sonriendo.

- Bueno pequeñas las dejare solas, Sammy te deje la comida en el horno. Sírvela antes de que se enfriara – me ordeno mi abue, yo simplemente asentí y me adentre en la cocina.

Salí de esta con dos platos de lasaña en la mano, primero le puse el plato a Carly quien me miro como siempre con desdén y luego yo me senté.

- ¿Quieres vino o algo? – le ofrecí.

- Oye Sam…- interrumpí.

- ¿Sam? Me llamaste Sam – dije con cierto tono de alarde.

- ¡Sí! Sam…escucha…yo quisiera pedirte disculpas, te tome como una superficial. Creo que traerme a la casa de tus abuelos es muy tierno de tu parte, además de que la lasaña esta deliciosa.

Ella hablo con tanta sinceridad que por un momento casi vomito por tanta amabilidad.

- C-claro – respondí, sirviéndome vino – supongo que es lo más amable que me dirás en toda la noche, ¿verdad?

- Eres muy buena para adivinar.

- Lo sé, Shay…tu hermano me conto que tienen problemas financieros – comente, poniéndome un trozo de lasaña a la boca. Había escogido el momento adecuado, además que esta noticia me había caído del cielo ya que Spencer y yo habíamos conversado bastante, la verdad el tipo me agradaba estaba tan loco como yo; y personas así no se encuentran todos los días. En fin, el hermano de Carly me había explicado de su pequeño problema económico y que estaban a punto de perder el café, lo acepto era algo que yo tampoco quería que pasara.

Ese café me traía buenos recuerdos, aunque los del último verano no eran exactamente los mejores. Como sea, esto era el punto clave para hacer que Shay acepte mi oferta.

Ella suspiro.

- Si…Spencer esta a un paso de perder su café, si no paga la hipoteca y esta es demasiado grande por eso…- nuevamente no le permití terminar.

- ¿Cuánto?

- 120.000 dólares.

- ¿Tanto? ¿Solo por una vieja cafetería?

- Si, por desgracia Spencer compro el lugar con 10 años de deudas no saldadas y por eso el monto de fue acumulando hasta llegar a esa cifra.

- ¿Y cuanto tienen?

- Apenas si podemos cubrir con los ahorros de ambos 10.500 y aun así nos falta 109.500, es posible que podamos conseguir una suma tan alta.

- Yo sé como la podrías conseguir.

- ¡Ja! ¿Cómo?

- Mira…- me acerque más a ella – en New York, por cada sesión fotográfica que hago a la revista me pagan alrededor de 8.000 dólares, solo por la realizar la sesión ahora si las fotos editadas me salen perfectas y es algo que siempre pasa me aumentan 4.000 dólares mas un total de 12.000 dólares en mi bolsillo con tan solo unas cuantas fotos. Sin embargo a una modelo le pagan 7.000 dólares por posar y le reembolsan el doble si es que la revista es muy vendida.

- Pero yo…

- Shh, solo escúchame. Una modelo puede llegar a ganar 14.000 dólares en una sola sesión de fotos con ropa normal, casual o de gala; pero si las fotografías son de lencería no de esas tipo Play Boy sino una lencería sofisticada y leve. Esas revistas son mas compradas por los pubertos que creen que la Princessa de Mario Bross es sexy, como sea ese no es el punto; esa sección es muy relevante ya que las bodas en New York han aumentado los últimos años y para una noche de bodas obviamente se necesitaba lencería…

- ¡Podrías llegar al punto!

- ¡De acuerdo! – Suspire – bueno el motivo es que por sesión de ropa en lencería te pagan 10.000 y…una vez que sale la revista llegas a tener 20.000 en tu bolsillo, así de fácil.

- Amm…no creo que eso sea tan fácil, conozco a varias personas que se han ido por el camino fácil del modelaje y muchas veces se mueren de hambre. Además dime… ¿Qué revista tiene suficiente capacidad para pagar esos montos?

Sonreí.

- Fashion.

- ¡No! Esa revista ya me llamo hace unos días y la verdad he visto el trabajo que realizas ahí Sam es muy bueno pero yo…

- Shay, es una gran oportunidad. Mira según tengo entendido estarás compartiendo cámara con una modelo famosa eso te aumentara lo que recibirás, no me vengas con esas cosas de que es muy superficial. ¿Qué acaso no te sientes cómoda con tu cuerpo?

- Bueno si pero…

- Pero nada.

- ¡Es que yo nunca he sido la bonita!- grito Carly. Yo me quede perpleja, ahora lo comprendía todo…esa inseguridad, esa mezquindad conmigo era por eso…ella aun tenía ese complejo de sentirse inferior a todos – yo…yo nunca he sido la chica popular la que sabe vestirse a la moda y la que habla elegantemente, usando adjetivos en onda y mueve el cabello de manera sexy. Yo…pase toda la secundaria deseando que el Mariscal de Campo me invitara al baile, que las demás personas dejaran de ver solo a la fea y noña Shay y comenzaran a notar que yo…que yo también importaba, que a mi también me hubiera gustado ser parte del grupo de populares, ser invitada a las fiestas organizadas por las porristas….sin embargo yo nunca pude encajar en ese medio…¿Por qué? Porque usaba lentes debido a mi deficiencia de brillo en la retina, porque usaba frenos en los dientes a razón de mis molares prematuros, porque admiraba a personas grandiosas como Benjamín Franklin, Ana Frakn y no a Green Day o Las Space Girls.

Cuando ella acabo de hablar, me sentía como una completa perra…nunca en mi vida me había puesto a pensar en lo que se sentía ser excluido. Yo si podía entender el dolor de perder a tus padres, o de no poder realizar algunas cosas que desearas, pero jamás entendería el dolor de ser rechazada de siempre intentar encajar y no lograr hacerlo. Carly…ella…wow me sorprendió bastante.

Ella se levanto de la mesa, cosa que yo ni note, de un momento a otro.

- Sera mejor que me vaya. Gracias por la cena y la oferta Sam pero esas cosas no son para mí – dijo intentando irse, y digo intentado porque yo se lo impedí.

La tome del brazo e hice que me mirara de frente.

- Espera…mira no quise ofenderte…

- ¿Te estás disculpando?

- ¿Diculp….¡que!? Yo solo estoy tratando de ser…cortés…

¡¿Disculparme?! Momento, yo no me he disculpado nunca en mi vida. Y tampoco tenía pensado comenzar a hacerlo. No dije nada mas simplemente hice lo que mejor sabía hacer, tomar las cosas por la fuerza.

Levante a Shay de una sola levantada, mientras ella como siempre no paraba de gritarme tonterías sin sentido; por favor la chica necesitaba un polvo y rápido…pero olvídenlo yo nunca me encargaría de eso.

- ¡Sam! ¡Maldita sea, contigo no se puede hablar como la gente civilizada! ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Al sótano – respondí, bajando las escaleras y tratando de activar mi visión nocturna.

Daré mi explicación, la llevaba al sótano porque es el primer lugar oscuro y vacio que se me vino a la cabeza. No pensaba violarla ni nada por el estilo, aunque a estas alturas no estaría de más levantarle la falda….momento… ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?! Como sea, una vez abajo la devolví al piso.

- Imbécil.

- Ñoña.

- Oxigenada.

- Torpe.

- Pervertida.

- Asexual.

- ¿Asexual? ¡Al menos sabes el significado de eso!

- Para serte sincera no…nunca le preste atención a la clase de…amm ¿historia?

- ¡Biología!

- Si eso, en fin…quédate aquí iré a conectar unas cosas.

Carly y yo habíamos empezado una pelea ridícula, todos esos insultos me recordaban de cierta forma a la preparatoria normalmente era yo quien siempre ganaba esas peleas, sin embargo ahora...no tenía ni idea a donde me llevarían todas esas riñas sin sentido.

Suspire, y comencé a buscar el interruptor. Ella me había pedido la luna, lo cual fue muy difícil de conseguir; ¿saben lo moroso que es conseguir focos navideños en julio? ¡Es un maldito drama! Con suerte había logrado hacerlos sacar de almacén en una tienda, luego de eso tuve que bajar una aplicación a mi peraphone en la cual haya algo parecido a lo que es las constelaciones…todo esto fue demasiada tecnología ñoña para alguien tal cool como yo.

Como sea, conecte mi peraphone a mi laptop, la cual tenía un data display que se reflejaba en una pantalla blanca, a los costados había dos espejos que servían como reflectores y por último las focos navideños rodeaban a casi toda la habitación… ¡Ni siquiera entendía porque me moleste tanto para cumplir una cursilería tan grande, como esta! Arghh…tranquila Sam, solo lo haces por trabajo en cuanto vuelvas a New York te olvidaras que esto paso, te iras de fiesta con una modelo pelirroja con mucha "personalidad", tendrás una noche salvaje y despertaras en tu lujoso departamento.

- Me aburro…- oí decir a Shay.

- Shhh

- A mi no me chites.

- Callate, ya casi termino. Bien todo listo – dije, para luego encender el data display y sincronizar las luces…no puedo creer que haya hecho semejante ñoñería.

- Wooow….- fue lo único que escuche salir de los labios de Carly – Sam esto es…increíble….ejem quiero decir no está mal para una fotógrafa sin cerebro como tú.

- ¿Sin cerebro dijiste? – mi cejas estaban fruncidas al máximo… ¡como se atreve a decirme que no tengo cerebro! Lo acepto no soy muy brillante pero tampoco soy una retrasa mental, como sea esto pronto acabara.

- Sam…creo olvidaste algo, te pedí la luna en una de esas cajitas donde ponen los anillos de compromiso, y yo no…- la interrumpí, lo sé soy una experta para atropellar verbalmente a las personas.

- Aquí esta, solo sitúala allí – le señale un lugar justo en medio de los dos espejos – y ya está. Veras le baje una aplicación sobre constelaciones a mi peraphone luego la sincronice con una programa de mi ordenador, use el data display para reflejar la imagen en mayor dimensión y enfoque la luz de los focos de navidad hacia los espejos para que todo se vea…más brillante, así que gracias a la ilusión óptica que producen los espejos puedes ver la luna como si estuviera saliendo de la péquela caja que tienes en tus manos. ¡Y si yo dije todo eso!

Al terminar de dar mi super explicación nerd, oí como Carly se mato de la risa en mi cara.

- Jajaja quien es la ñoña, ahora ¿eh?

- Ya cállate Shay. Arghh bien te conseguí la luna tal y como querías, listo ya tienes tu cursilería.

- Yo te cumplí la cita, estamos a mano. Aunque no por eso dejare de llamarte idiota.

- Es obvio…ahora, sobre la propuesta que te hice hace un rato. ¿Aceptas? – pregunte.

- Si.

- No lo niegues porque mira esta es una gran….espera… ¿dijiste que si?

- Si…- sonrio – creo que yo acepte debe ser muy importante para ti, además es la única manera en la que puedo ayudar a salvar su negocio a mi hermano.

- ¡Genial! Carly Shay, quedas contratada para ser la nueva imagen de "Fashion" aunque en algunas fotografías compartirás cámara quizás con otra modelo, pero no importa son cosas de la farándula.

- En fin, ¿te importaría llevarme a casa?

- Anda te llevare, socia.

- ¿Socia? ¿Crees que solo por esto dejaremos de pelear?

- Bueno yo…creo que debería ser así, después de todo estas entrando al negocio del modelaje.

- Si…pero creo que todo lo hiciste por convencerme es muy…amm ya sabes cursi…

- Solo hago mi trabajo.

- Si pero de todas formas…gracias – hablo tratando de no mirarme a los ojos. No entiendo a esta chica, les juro que no la entiendo.

- Si, si, si de nada. Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa, tienes muchas cosas que preparar, el avión sale mañana después de medio día…

- ¡¿Qué?! Argh...te odio Puckett.

- El sentimiento es mutuo Shay.

**N/A.- Seee debo aceptarlo el capitulo me salió mas largo de lo habitual, pero es que tenia que haber tensión entre Sam y Carly! Jaja se odian pobres no saben lo que les espera en New York, en fin prometo, enserio que prometo no tardarme tanto con el cap 6…tratare de mandar al diablo a mis maestros y hare la conti…**

**Por último quiero agradecer a todos los lectores/as que dejan sus reviews mil gracias! *-* sus comentarios son los que mantienen viva y me alientan a seguir escribiendo, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado…si lo fue comenten! Y si no lo fue también! xD Nos vemos pronto.**


	6. Llegando a New York

**N/A.- Hello lectores cómo están? Les apuesto una pera xD a que quieren matar a Megan porque se tarda mucho en actualizar. Jeje tengo cierto trauma con los videos de German. Pero bueno volviendo a la que importa no me excusare simplemente dire que…cierta persona que quizás nunca lea esto es la causa principal de todos mis problemas, en fin algún dia dejara de creer todo lo que le dicen y seremos felices xD.**

**Disclaimer.- No soy dueña de nada -.- es una triste realidad.**

**Capítulo 6 "Llegando a New York"**

**CARLY POV**

- 1…2…3…4…- contaba mientras trataba de calmar mis nervios, respirando en una bolsa de papel; había olvidado que le tenía pánico a los aviones, además de que sufría de claustrofobia. Mi respiración era entrecortada, mis manos estaban completamente empapadas en sudor y sentía que cada vez todo se volvía más pequeño – 16…17…

- Tranquila.

- ¿Eh? – dije, había olvidado que Sam estaba sentada al lado mío. Tomo mi mano y no sé por qué demonios entrelazo nuestros dedos para luego mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo estoy aquí – sonrió, odio esa su estúpida sonrisa – el vuelo no durara más de 3 horas, cálmate el avión despegara en unos minutos, solo háblame eso te mantendrá distraída.

- ¿Distraerme? De acuerdo hablemos – respondí dando un último respiro largo - ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? – pregunte. La verdad solo quería comenzar una charla amena sin peleas, ni tonterías. Todo en paz.

- Jugar stripp poker con modelos latinas ¿y a ti? – hablo Sam, con toda la naturalidad del mundo…no cabe duda que esta rubia es una pervertida sexual. ¿Dios que hice para merecer esto?

- Bailar desnuda en las terrazas – respondí con todo el sarcasmo posible.

- ¿Enserio? Wow eso sí que sería muy sexy… ¿te molestaría bailar en la mía? – cuestiono nuevamente con ese maldito tono pretencioso. ¡Acaso no entiende que es el sarcasmo!

- Estaba siendo sarcástica, pedazo de idiota.

- Y ya vas a ponerte a la ofensiva, agrediéndome verbalmente… ¿Qué acaso no tienes educación?

- ¡Claro que si la tengo! ¡Y ya suéltame ya estoy bien! – le grite mientras soltaba mi mano de la suya, no sé cómo demonios permití que ella hiciera eso.

- Hey…tonta…

- ¿Tonta? Habla la que tiene hormonas hasta en la cabeza.

- Ja ja muy graciosa, escúchame empollona solo quería decirte que el avión ya despego y tu ni siquiera lo sentiste…

- Pero que...rayos dices – hable para luego asomarme a la ventana y efectivamente nos encontrábamos a demasiados pies del suelo y mi pánico volvió a mí, olvide mencionar que también sufro de vértigo; nuevamente comencé a respirar en la bolsa de papel contando números e imaginándome mi lugar feliz. Sin embargo estar con Sam no era exactamente algo de muy buen gusto para mí.

- Dime… ¿hay algo de lo que no sufras? – pregunto tontamente Sam, no estoy de humor para sus bromas la verdad no lo estoy.

- Grrr…- gruñí en respuesta.

- No me gruñas… ¿por lo menos estas vacunada?

- Idiota…

- Plana…

- ¡¿Qué rayos dijiste?!

- Yo me voy al baño…

- Claro, adelante Puckett huye de los problemas… ¡argh!

No tengo la mínima idea de cuánto tardo Sam en el baño, porque cerré los ojos ni bien se movió de su asiento y no desperté hasta que sentí que el avión había aterrizado…en síntesis Sam me lanzo con una revista a la cara en aviso a ello.

**SAM POV**

Poner histérica a Carly en el avión fue tan divertido, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me divertía y a la vez me desesperaba hacerla enojar, como sea el avión había aterrizado, había logrado despertar a Shay de un revistazo y… no tardamos mucho recogiendo sus porquerías.

Solo quedaba esperar a Wendy, esta mañana muy temprano le había enviado un mensaje para que venga por mí, sin embargo últimamente mis planes no resultan como yo lo planeo. Y es así como vi aparecer al tonto hijo de mi jefe y futuro cuñado…con mi porche…momento… ¡es mi porche!

- Oye idiota… ¿Quién demonios te dio el permiso para sacar a mi bebe? – pregunte con todo el rencor del mundo.

- También me da gusto verte Sam - fijo su vista en Carly – Hola ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Fredward Benson, futuro heredero de la revista Fashion y la línea de ropa del mismo nombre.

- Todo bien…mi nombre es…- la interrumpí.

- Carly Shay, sí, sí, sí. Como sea…mucha charla y nada de movimiento, ya dame las llaves de mi auto estúpido que ni pienses que te dejare volver a tocarlo – hable rápidamente para tomar asiento en mi preciado porche negro.

Observe como Carly se acomodó en el asiento de atrás, y Fredtonto en el asiento del co-piloto, no espere más y arranque.

- Wendy no pudo venir, al parecer hoy era su aniversario con Shelby – comento Freddie de la nada, haciéndome poner de mal humor.

Rayos…Wendy….sin duda eligió un gran momento para ponerse de fiesta con su novia.

- Grr…- gruñí en respuesta - ¿algo más?

- La verdad no, mi padre te dará hoy el día libre para que Carly pueda instalarse contigo.

- Momento… ¿Qué? Hey la revista puede pagarle un buen departamento incluso más lujoso que el mío…bueno no tanto pero si uno muy decente.

- Así es, pero recuerda que tú eres la experta en modelaje así que tendrás el trabajo hasta en tu casa…aparte de que eso evitara que hagas tus salidas de irresponsabilidad.

- Escúchame Freddo, mis salidas de irresponsabilidad como tú lo llamas; no tienen nada que ver con mi trabajo…soy muy profesional y tú lo sabes.

- Cierto pero aun así creo que este nuevo reto te hará bien, déjame en esta esquina…- pare el auto no me quedaba de otra – tu ama de llaves ya organizo tu departamento, Carly se quedara en el cuarto de visitas, así que cuídala bien y hazla sentir bien…

- Mm…hazla sentir bien de acuerdo si eso quieren…

De repente sentí un pellizco… ¡Mierda! Shay, y su agresividad.

- Un gusto conocerte Freddie, espero volver a verte pronto – se despidió Carly del tonto este solo me miro reprochándome como siempre.

Les juro que me estaba a punto de dar migraña…el viaje hacia mi departamento estuvo largo y silencioso, cuando al fin llegamos Carly me miro como pidiéndome que lleve sus maletas…pero la ignore. ¡Olvídenlo! No seré cortes con alguien que solo quiere causarme contusiones y moretones.

Lo peor de todo era que ahora debía soportarla incluso en mi propio ambiente, es decir mi departamento no era exactamente un lugar santo…bueno si lo era pero ¡para mí! Un lugar donde Sam podía ser Sam. En fin, puse las llaves de mi porche en mi bolsillo me disponía a caminar cuando una escena me conmovió bastante…

- Eres una inútil…- dije viendo como apenas si podía levantar su maleta – explícame como tienes tanta fuerza para golpearme y no puedes levantar una maleta que no debe ser ni la mitad de mi peso.

- ¡Callate! Yo…argh….puedo….mmm…sola – respondió ella haciendo un esfuerzo demasiado ridículo.

Di un suspiro muy pero muy largo para luego acercarme y cargar la tonta valija de Carly, ella camino siguiéndome el paso todo el trayecto hacia mi departamento, por suerte en el ascensor no me encontré con nadie molesto. Finalmente el ascensor llego directamente a mi departamento…por fin hogar dulce hogar.

- ¡Al fin!

- Wow…este lugar es…

- Increíble, lo sé – dije, cortando de una a Carly. Ahora era el momento de darle las reglas de la casa no podía permitir que ella se pasee libremente por mi casa cuando yo traiga compañía – sígueme – ordene dirigiéndome escaleras arriba – esta es tu habitación.

- Esta muy linda… ¿tú la decoraste Sam?

- Así es, todo el departamento está decorado según mi estilo – respondí.

- Que modesta…

- Si lo que digas. Ahora… solo déjame decirte unas cuantas cosas. Regla 1°: No tocar absolutamente ningún adorno de la sala; Regla 2°: Nada de ver ridiculeces como telenovelas en mi televisión, tengo completamente bloqueados esos canales; Regla 3°: Esta es la más importante, así que escucha muy bien, tienes totalmente prohibido el ingreso a la habitación que se encuentra debajo de las escaleras ¿entendido?

- Si mamá lo que tú digas.

- Genial, ahora con tu permiso iré a olvidar que tengo una intrusa en mi santuario.

- Argh…ya vas a empezar a comportarte odiosamente.

Sin más me retire de la habitación de Carly; baje las escaleras y encendí mi contestadora mientras buscaba una Peppy Cola en mi congelador y ahí fue cuando mi mal humor se perdió de repente.

- _"¡Sammy! Hey pequeña tonta, ¿Cómo has estado? Soy yo, Kenan…oye llamo a tu casa y solo responde tu contestadora. Como sea, llamaba para decirte que este jueves tendré una pequeña fiesta en mi mansión de New York y necesito una fotógrafa que no sea un idiota de la prensa ya sabes con lo que paso la última vez .No puedes faltar Sam, vendrán modelos importadas desde Hollywood; espero verte ahí"_

¿Una fiesta? ¡Eso era jodidamente estupendo! ¡Oh si, Mamá se va de fiesta! Genial, al fin tengo la atención que me merezco. Kenan Thompson, era uno de mis colegas más importantes en la farándula; lo conocí cuando le hice una sesión de fotos para la remodelación de su casa como sea eso era lo de menos porque ahora solo debía pensar en cambiarme ponerme sexy y seductora para pasar una buena noche con modelos Hollywoodenses.

- ¡Genial! Mamá tendrá sexo con modelos hoy – presumí haciendo mi ridículo baile de victoria, pero total nadie me estaba observando o al menos eso creía.

- ¿Quién tendrá sexo con modelos? – cuestiono bajando las escaleras Carly.

Demonios…

- Amm…yo…tengo una fiesta en la mansión de Kenan Thomson y sip tu no estas invitada – respondí tratando de sonar cortante, pero obviamente ese tono no funciona con ella.

- Oh muy bien entonces no te molestara que le avise a Freddie que tendrás uno de tus momentos de irresponsabilidad.

- No te atreverías.

- Pues…obsérvame – note como saco mi celular de su bolsillo…un momento… ¡mi celular!

- ¡¿Cómo rayos tomaste mi celular?!

- Se te cayo en la habitación y venía a devolvértelo pero ahora hare algo mucho mejor.

- No encontrarías jamás el número de Freddie, ni siquiera lo tengo.

- "Tonto baboso que se quiere tirar a mi hermana" ¿te suena?

- No es el…- fingí demencia, aun así ella es muy lista.

No tengo idea en que momento apretó el botón de LLAMAR…

- Hola Freddie no…temo que no soy Sam, si soy ella solo llamaba para avisarte que Sam tiene una fiesta hoy, claro te paso con ella – hablo de la nada, para luego pasarme el celular.

Tome mi peraphone y la mire con demasiado rencor.

- Eres… ¡argh! Diga…¡No..! Claro que… ¡bien! – colgué de inmediato porque no soportaba oír la voz de ese idiota – iras conmigo a la fiesta, pero… ¡solo como una conocida!

- Gracias – dijo Carly mientras volvía a su habitación.

- La odio – resople al aire.

**CARLY POV**

La señorita rubia oxigenada e imbécil ahora tendría que llevarme a su fiesta con ella, lo cual me ponía nerviosa… ¡es que yo nunca asistí a una! Lo sé, es completamente patético pero a mí nunca me habían invitado a ninguna; en fin decidí vestirme con algo elegante pero al mismo tiempo casual.

Sin embargo antes tomaría una ducha, al menos mi habitación tenía una propia no soportaría tener que compartir una con Sam…pero… ¡demonios! Se notaba a millas que la chica tenía dinero, se vestía muy bien, tenía un porche, un departamento demasiado hermoso la habitación en la estaba hospedada era el doble de la mía en Seattle.

Bueno…en la ducha tuve tiempo para pensar que ponerme, al salir saque de mi maleta un corse blanco, una falda negra y una chaqueta del mismo color, cepille mi cabello, me puse sombras y delinee mis ojos. Me vi en el espejo y debía aceptarlo no me veía mal.

- Oye…dime que ya estas lista – entro diciendo Sam, desde el pasillo para luego cerrar su bocota.

- Y bien… ¿Cómo me veo?

- No mal Shay, únicamente te faltan los zapatos adecuados.

- Estaba pensando ponerme unos tacones.

- Claro unos tacones pero unos con clase…espérame aquí – salió casi corriendo de la habitación para volver con una caja – numero.

- Soy 7 y medio.

- Bueno yo soy 8, pero no creo que te queden tan grandes haber deja – ella se inclinó y me puso los zapatos, si cualquiera entraría pensaría que esta es una escena de la Cenicienta – ahora sí, pareces una modelo de New York, novata en la moda pero ya que cuando vean estos tacones sabrán que vas en ascenso.

- Am… ¿Gracias?

- De nada, ponte labial en los labios pero que sea un color rosa en fin te veo en el ascensor – hablo Sam mientras salía de la habitación.

No tarde mucho en llegar al ascensor, Sam no dijo nada simplemente tomo un bolso que por su apariencia parecía que había unas cámaras adentro. Una vez dentro del ascensor me dispuse a observarla con detenimiento, ella simplemente iba con unos jeans azules, una camisa roja que marcaba muy bien su figura y una chaqueta del mismo color además de que sus botas eran completamente hermosas no cabía duda de que Sam sabia mantener su estilo rockero de una u otra forma y se veía bastante bien con lo que sea que usara.

Bajamos hasta el estacionamiento y aquí seria cuando comenzaría otra ridícula pelea.

- ¿El porche o el Ferrari? – Pregunto viéndome con demasiado descaro – por cierto no eres tan plana como creí.

Rápidamente me cubrí con mi chaqueta.

- ¡Qué demonios estas mirando Puckett!

- La naturaleza Shay, como sea elijo el Ferrari combina conmigo.

- Claro, ambos son rojos como el infierno – ironice.

- Gracias, pero también igual de sexys.

- No era un cumplido.

Ambas subimos al bobo Ferrari al parecer la Mansion de Kenan no estaba muy lejos ya que solo tardamos en evadir el tráfico de New York, una vez en la residencia basto que Sam dijera su nombre para que entráramos dejo las llave de su auto al ballet y bajamos del vehículo.

- Bien Carly tengo totalmente prohibido decir que eres la nueva cara de "Fashion" así que solo te presentare como modelo de pasarela ¿de acuerdo? – hablo ella.

Ciertamente no tenía la menor idea de porque lo tenía prohibido, así que solo asentí. En cuanto ingresamos al interior de la Mansión mi expresión seria cambio por una de total asombro. Si el departamento de Sam ya era muy lujoso una Mansión era completamente algo del otro mundo, aun así decidí recobrar mi compostura de seriedad y observar a mi alrededor…la verdad es que reconocí algunos actores, cantantes y tambien modelos pero vaya que en persona se veían algo distintos.

La rubia que me acompañaba me hizo una seña para que la siguiera hasta que llegamos a la barra.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – me pregunto, esta vez sonando amable.

- Una Peppy Cola ¿podría ser? – respondí, ella sonrió.

- Hey amigo, una piña colada sin alcohol – el barman se la entrego – Carly debo enseñarte muchas cosas – suspiro – en primera en una fiesta no hay más que bebidas, tragos o cocteles y en segunda si un tipo viene a ofrecerte lo que sea no lo aceptes que ya estás conmigo.

- ¿Contigo? ¿Enserio? Y yo que creía que eras la mujeriega y soltera Sam.

- ¡No me refería a eso! Óyeme no quiero pelear no por esta noche, te dejare aquí en la barra sola mientras yo busco a Kenan y tomo unas fotografías luego volveré contigo y si tienes suerte esta noche ambas podríamos tener diversión a lo Hollywood.

- Gracias Sam pero no estoy interesada en una relación.

- Técnicamente pasar una buena noche no cuenta como relación – dijo ella riendo con algo de perversión – no tardare.

**SAM POV**

Llevar a Carly a la fiesta, hasta ahora no había estado mal, sin embargo aún me preocupaba el hecho de que haga algo estúpido o bien me haga quedar en ridículo.

Suspire.

Por el momento solo debía pensar en el hecho de encontrar a Kenan, tomar las fotos que él deseaba y luego largarme de la fiesta. Freddie había sido específico conmigo, que no presentara aun formalmente a Carly y que mi estadía en la fiesta no sea muy larga por lo cual mis ligues también debían ser rápidos.

- ¡Alto ahí rubia! – oí ordenarme a alguien, pero la voz la conocía bastante bien.

- Me atrapaste. ¿Qué hay Kenan? – dije volviéndome hacia él y dándole la mano.

- Todo bien Sammy, dime casanova… ¿viniste preparada?

- Así es, ¿Dónde quieres que comience?

- Es algo sencillo, solo tómame unas fotos con algunos amigos y modelos.

- Bueno yo te sigo.

Kenan y yo comenzamos a caminar por la fiesta saludando algunos famosos mientras yo le tomaba las fotografías que me había pedido pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en Carly, era la primera vez que no me concentraba en mi trabajo y la verdad no comprendía porque me preocupaba tanto…seria por el hecho de que es una completa inútil que es capaz de creerse cualquier cuento con tal de que se lo diga un idiota con músculos…hablando de eso no tengo ni la mínima idea de cuáles serán las preferencias de Shay…en si eso no importaba después de todo vivimos en un mundo bizarro. En fin…mi mente continuaba perdida, sin embargo…

- Hey amigo… ¿Quién es la pelirroja? – cuestione.

- ¿Qué pelirroja?

- La que está en la mesa de bocaditos.

- Mm…para serte sincero no logro reconocerla, pero…acércate anda ya tenemos suficientes fotografías luego me las envías ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que mandarlas a la revista Tigger Pop.

- ¿Y porque su fotógrafo no vino?

- Porque le dije que la fiesta se canceló. Ya sabes cómo son los fotógrafos de esas revistas Sam, siempre buscan escándalo.

- Eso es cierto, bueno…entrare en acción.

Me acerque a la mesa de bocaditos, la chica se encontraba de espaldas pero por el lindo espaldar que presentaba parecía que todo iba a estar genial….mala observación la mía. Porque ella volteo y puedo jurar que mi corazón se estrujo, sacando así de mi memoria un horrible recuerdo.

…..

_- ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HICIERAS ESTO!_

_- Sam…solo fue cosa de una noche._

_- ¿Una noche? ¡Eres una maldita zorra! ¡Te acostaste con todo el equipo de baloncesto! Yo…yo te amaba…no puedo creer que hayas jugado así conmigo – decía mientras mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse por culpa de mis lágrimas que amenazaban con salir._

…_._

- Missy…

- Sam que gusto verte.

- Lamento no decir lo mismo.

**N/A.- Y fin….discúlpenme por dejarlo en la mejor parte xD (soy muy mala lo sé) pero…el próximo capítulo adivinen qué? Ya lo tengo listo! Lo subiré dentro de uno días máximo siempre y cuando me dejen reviews hablando de eso agradezco de todo corazón a cada una delas personas que me dejan uno y hacen mi mundo más lindo *-* enserio muchas gracias.**

**Por cierto les gusto la aparición de Kenan Thompson? Bueno la idea surgió cuando mientras escribía oía la canción del final de iParty Whit Victorious.**

**Y como estoy de buen humor les dejare un adelanto tal vez a algunos les agrade y a otros no tanto…en el próximo capítulo aparecerán los chicos de One Direction! Les dejo la duda de cómo? Porque? Y para qué? Cuídense mis lectores y lectoras nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Perdiendo Los Estribos

**N/A.- Antes de que me tiren con basura por tardar déjenme decirles que tenía perdido este documento por las carpetas de mi ordenador hasta que al fin lo encontré y con otro nombre -.-" no sé qué rayos me pasa últimamente.**

**Disclaimer.- Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.**

**Capítulo 7 "Perdiendo Los Estribos"**

**SAM POV**

¡¿Cómo rayos fui a parar a la misma fiesta que Missy Robbinson?! ¡Por favor que alguien me lo diga! Esto era un completo desastre.

Primero que nada me mandan de safari a Seattle a convencer, a mi ex víctima de bullying, para que acepte la propuesta de trabajo; luego ella me odia atenta contra mi integridad humana, después la ponen a vivir conmigo y ahora tengo que enfrentarme a un recuerdo de mi pasado…esto no podría salir peor.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad? – pregunto la sínica de Missy poniendo su torpe sonrisa coqueta, pero yo jamás volvería a caer en ella.

- Si es cierto, demasiado tiempo. No quiero sonar grosera pero… ¿Qué es lo que tú estás haciendo aquí? No se supone que te irías a Los Ángeles – hable sonando seria en cada palabra.

Ella sonrió mirándome descaradamente.

- Ay Sam se nota que no has cambiado nada, he estado en Los Ángeles trabajando como editora pero conseguí trabajo aquí en New York en la revista "Fashion"…- basto con que diga ese nombre para que yo comenzara a atragantarme con mi bebida.

- Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

- Así es…estaban buscando un editor y yo conseguí el trabajo, tengo entendido que tú también trabajas ahí. Espero que seamos buenas compañeras de trabajo – dijo para luego poner una mano en mi hombro y acercarse a mi oído – a no ser que quieras revivir cosas pasadas.

Mi interior estaba a punto de estallar. ¡No soportaba a Missy Robbinson! ¡¿Cómo podría trabajar con la misma persona que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos hace 6 años?!

Rápidamente reaccione ante su acercamiento, alejándola de un tirón.

- Escúchame Missy, me alegro que te hayas superado y ahora puedas trabajar en una revista de fama pero ni pienses en pasar de plano conmigo. No soy la misma Sam que conociste he cambiado.

- ¿Cambiado? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Acostándote con toda New York?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, soy libre y puedo hacer que lo se me pegue en gana – bufe – es más al menos yo si tengo idea de lo que es la fidelidad.

- Por favor Sam, eso ya paso hace 6 años, además mi rubia el primer amor nunca se olvida recuerda eso.

Hubiera respondido ante sus estúpidas palabras de no ser porque oi un grito muy familiar para mi gusto.

- ¡AHHH! ¡USTEDES…SON…AHHH!

Era Carly. Choque mi mano con mi cabeza, mientras mi interior rezaba porque ella no esté haciendo nada estúpido decidí darle una última mirada de "no quiero nada contigo" a Missy, y corrí hacia donde provenían los gritos.

- ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! – pregunte acercándome a Carly y viendo cómo se quedaba embobada viendo a un chico de cabello ondulado y ojos verdes – Hola Harry – lo salude como si nada.

- E-espera…t-tu ¿los conoces? – cuestiono Carly viéndome totalmente asombrada.

- ¿A quiénes? – exprese haciéndome la tonta.

- ¡A One Direction! – grito ella viéndome con la mirada de siempre.

- ¿Te refieres a esos 5 idiotas? – los señale – pues sí.

- Hey Sam parece que tu amiga es fan nuestra – hablo Zayn - ¿Por qué tú no puedes ser como ella?

- Porque a mí no se me va a el estribo como una adolescente hormonal al verlos y ya cállate Zayn o publicare en twitter las fotos que te tome cuando estabas…- fui interrumpida.

- ¡No te atreverías!

- Claro que sí.

- Ustedes ya no empiecen por favor. Sam es un gusto verte – saludo Liam, el único decente de la banda.

- Ya me aburrieron iré a comer algo – comento Niall dejándonos.

- Creo que no es una mala idea – lo siguió Louis.

Suspire, volví a mirar a Shay quien seguía muy pero muy sorprendida. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca vio a 5 tontos británicos?

- Sam ¿Quién es tu amiga? – cuestiono Harry.

- Oh si lo siento. Chicos ella es Carly Shay futura cara de "Fashion".

- Es un gusto.

- E-El gusto…es mío. No puedo creerlo ustedes son geniales chicos.

- Gracias – repitieron los 3 al unísono.

- Oye Carly ¿te puedo invitar algo de la barra? – le pregunto Harry a Carly.

- Amm…si…

- ¡Cuidado rulitos que ella es mía! – lo amenace, mientras ambos se apartaban un poco y Shay me hacia una seña de que estaba nerviosa ¿Cómo si fuera la gran cosa estar cerca de Harry Styles? Yo había estado con los 5 sola en un estudio tomándoles fotografías y ni en lo más mínimo me había sentido nerviosa con alguno, a excepción de Zayn con el paraba discutiendo como 2 hermanos pequeños.

- ¿Enserio es tuya? – me cuestiono Zayn, ofreciéndome una copa de champagne.

- La verdad no – sonreí – es solo que ella saca mi mal humor con una sola palabra.

- Vaya…es buena.

- Lo es, te gana en sacarme de mis casillas.

El rio por lo bajo.

- ¿Cómo has estado Malik? – le pregunte golpeándolo en el hombro.

- No mal Puckett, hemos estado de gira con los chicos así que quizás un poco cortos de tiempo.

- Es bueno volver a verte.

- Lo mismo digo oí que el hijo de tu jefe y tu hermana se van a casar.

- Si…el sábado es su fiesta de compromiso, supuestamente soy la madrina.

- ¿Tu? ¡Que buen chiste!

Lo di un codazo.

- ¡Auch! Está bien, es que yo nunca creí verte cerca de algo relacionado con las bodas después de todo eres la eterna soltera Sam.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Crees que eso algún acabe?

- No.

- Bien no preguntare más. Creo que a Harry le gusto tu amiga.

- No es amiga, es solo mi trabajo que por culpa de Freddie tengo que vigilarla.

Zayn y yo veíamos como Carly y Harry hablaban muy animadamente, al parecer Styles era del gusto de Shay no podía oponerme si eso funcionaba sería un gran encabezado para "Fashion" aun así no sé porque algo dentro de mi estaba fastidiando mi paciencia diciendo que lo que estaba viendo mis ojos me molestaba.

La verdad… ¿Por qué demonios me molestaría que Shay salga con alguien? ¡No tenía sentido! Por suerte esa pequeña molestia no se me notaba externamente, lo que si se me notaba era el estúpido mal humor que tenía por culpa de encontrarme a la loca de Missy en esta fiesta y lo peor…que desde mañana trabajaría conmigo, a no ser que eso lo pueda impedir…¿podía o no? Podría amenazar al bobo de Freddie y hacer que la despidan, pero sabía que ese tipo de cargos no tenían nada que ver con el vice-presidente sino que eso era función directa del presidente y digamos que el señor Frederick no era nada fácil de convencer en esta clase de temas.

¿Por qué? ¡Porque el tipo era una completa bola de terquedad!

- No me sorprendería que ella y tu termine juntas – soltó de la nada Zayn.

Nuevamente me atragante con la maldita champagne.

- ¿Perdón? – mencione intentado no escupir.

- Tal vez no la conozco pero…no se tiene algo que quizás vaya con tu personalidad.

- Malik creo que esta noche te viniste muy graciosito, dime ¿todo bien con Perrie? ¿O te dio alguna cosa extraña para fumar?

- Para nada por cierto… ¿no quieres uno? – saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

- No fumo, excepto cuando estoy en mi set y todos me estresan.

- Jaja eso es tan gracioso. Pero ya enserio Sam, algún día encontraras a alguien que robe tu corazoncito de jamón.

- No hables de jamón.

- Lo digo enserio, el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas.

- Aja las molestias estomacales también llegan cuando menos lo esperas.

- Bueno…eso también, pero…

- ¡Ya basta Zayn! No entiendo porque últimamente a todo el mundo le da por decirme cosas así, primero fue Freddie y ahora tu…amigo me conoces lo suficiente para darte cuenta que yo no sirvo en ese tema, el amor y las cosas cursis no son parte de la vida de Samantha Michelle Puckett.

- ¿Michelle? Jaja ¿ese es tu segundo nombre?

Lo mire como si quisiera ahorcarlo y la verdad es que tenía ganas de hacerlo.

- Ejem…esta bonito.

- Ya cállate, Jaawad.

- Momento…¿Cómo lo supis..? ¡Ah! ¿Wikipedia?

- Sí.

- Idiotas del internet.

**CARLY POV**

¡Todo esto era una locura! ¡Me encontraba conversando con Harry Styles! Tenía que aceptarlo el chico era una hermosura, con ese cabello rizado y esos ojos verdes… ¡era súper sexy!

Tal vez Sam tenía razón al decirme que parecía una adolescente hormonal, pero yo adoraba esta banda siempre solía oír sus canciones una y otra vez en mi ipod. Y por otro lado tenía que aceptar que estaba media enamorada Harry aparte de que me parecía que era el más lindo de los 5.

Él y yo estábamos conversando sobre trivialidades y me contaba algunas anécdotas de sus giras y conciertos.

- ¿Enserio? – le pregunte asombrada acerca de la historia que acababa de contarme.

- Si enserio fue una locura total, aunque si tenemos que hablar de devoradores de comida entonces tendrías que ver a Niall – sonrió – cambiando de tema…disculpa la pregunta, ¿Sam y tú están saliendo? – cuestiono el mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos.

Y en realidad el su duda era algo… ¡estúpida!

- No, bueno ella y yo seremos compañeras de trabajo es todo. ¿Por qué?

- Pues…es raro ver a Sam con una chica la cual no parezca sacada de un antro de playboleras.

Sonreí ante el comentario de Harry.

- Dudo que Sam sea el tipo de persona que andaría con alguien como yo – respondí – después de todo ella y yo no nos soportamos.

- La verdad por como la vi correr desde la mesa de bocaditos cuando gritaste pensaría que ella se preocupa mucho por ti.

- Claro que no, ella solo está cuidándome porque no quiere que su jefe la mate.

- Es posible…pero aun así, además las relaciones nunca comienzan por la parte fácil.

- Pero esto no es una relación.

- Es una pena. Ambas se verían muy bien juntas.

Ante su declaración lo mire completamente confundida, al parecer él lo noto así que rápidamente busco otro tema de conversación porque ciertamente esto comenzaba a irse por un camino para nada viable.

- Disculpa solo era una observación – hablo levantando su bebida.

- Descuida...creo que todos decimos locuras alguna vez – le dije mientras hacía lo mismo.

- Am…claro – se aclaró la garganta – bueno, creo que no habría ningún problema si alguna vez te invito a salir ¿estas libre el lunes? – cuestiono sonriéndome tan bonito que ni broma diría que no, pero tampoco podía decir si ya que mi boca no inmutaba sonido alguno.

- Y-yo…si…- murmure al final.

- Que bueno, los chicos y yo nos quedaremos hasta el miércoles y bueno el lunes la pasaremos en el hotel aburriéndonos así que podemos pasar ese día haciendo algunas cosas… ¡como amigos! – agrego rápidamente.

- ¡Si claro! Yo…no…pensaba otra cosa.

- Genial.

- Si…genial…- repetí mientras acercaba la pajilla de mi margarita a mi boca, nunca creí que venir a New York fuera tan divertido.

Aunque…hubiera continuado platicando con Harry de no ser porque cierto demonio rubio apareció de no sé dónde muy enojada para jalarme del brazo y obligarme a salir de la fiesta sin siquiera despedirme.

- ¡Vete al carajo Zayn! – fue lo único que oí decir a Sam antes de salir de la puerta.

- ¡Sam por favor solo fue un comentario! ¡No dije nada malo! – se disculpó Zayn desde adentro, pero yo seguía sin comprender la situación.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?! Grr…a veces simplemente me estresas – respondió Sam, quitándole al ballet las llaves de su Ferrari.

- ¡Ten más cuidado! – la regañe viendo como me maltrataba el brazo de jalarme con su fuerza sobre humana.

- ¡Tu cierra la boca! – me grito.

- ¡A mí nadie me calla! – le conteste.

- ¡Shh! ¡Silencio Shay! Tú con tus boberías, Zayn con sus ridiculeces de comentarios y Missy con su acoso sexual…¡Argh! ¡Ya estoy hasta los huevos que no tengo! – chillo Sam entrando molesta a su auto, cerró la puerta de un portazo y luego salió disparada, manejando como una loca, de vuelta a su departamento. O al menos eso supuse.

No quería preguntar, algo me decía que no debía hacerlo…pero… ¡por favor soy una chica! La curiosidad esta en los genes de todas.

Iba a preguntar, iba a arriesgarme a un gruñido de Puckett; después de todo si ella intentaba hacerme algo yo le clavaria mis uñas en el par de siliconas que tenia de pechos…aunque no parecían siliconas, en si se veían lo bastantemente reales como para… ¡argh! Carlotta Taylor Shay ¡deja de pensar tonterías!

- ¿Qué demonios hablaban Harry y tú en la barra? – pregunto de repente sacándome de mis bobos pensamientos.

- Nada que a ti te importe – respondí sonando cortante.

- ¡Claro que si me importa! – volvió a chillar Sam.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- ¡Desde que me dio la gana de que me importara!

- ¡Sam! Oye… ¿Qué demonios te sucede? A ti no te interesa lo que yo hable o deje de hablar con quién conozca, después de todo tú no eres nada mío así que no tendría por qué responderte.

- Solo hice una amable pregunta.

- No creo que agregar la palabra "demonios" a la pregunta la haga amable.

- ¡Grr! ¡¿Por qué todos me estresan?! – se quejó parando el auto con un enorme barrido, al parecer habíamos llegado al estacionamiento.

Ella se bajó del vehículo, cerrando nuevamente la puerta de un golpe camino unos pasos y luego se apoyó en la parte delantera del Ferrari saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su chaqueta, tomo uno y lo encendió.

Sin decir palabra alguna también baje del auto, la observe por un momento y vi que la expresión de su rostro era completamente perdida, como si ni siquiera estuviera en el mismo planeta. De cierta forma era algo que me gustaba de Sam, quizás era un gusto reciente ya que nunca la había visto así, pero la hacía ver tierna y no odiosa.

Me senté justo al lado de ella, temí porque me regañara por hacerlo pero no fue así; simplemente suspiro y continúo dándole caladas a su cigarrillo.

- ¿Recuerdas a Missy Robbinson? – cuestiono de la nada para luego mirarme fijamente esperando que le dijera algo.

- Tu novia – solté.

- EX…novia – agrego.

- Si la recuerdo.

- Me la encontré en la fiesta – suspiro – trabajara de editora para la revista, eso me molesta – le dio otra calada a su cigarro - ¿no quieres?

- No gracias no fumo.

- Yo tampoco, pero esto es lo único que puede ponerme los estribos en su lugar – la mire extrañada – de alguna forma – aumento.

- Lo que tú digas Puckett…solo respóndeme. ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Con Zayn?

- Exactamente, parece que te molesto algo que él dijo.

- Si así fue, dijo algo completamente fuera de su lugar.

- ¿Cómo qué? Yo creí que ambos se llevaban bien ya que por cómo se hablaron parecía que son buenos amigos.

- Lo somos, solo que a veces hasta tus amigos te hacen enojar por decir estupideces.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

- No puedo decírtelo.

- ¿Tan malo es?

- No es que sea malo, sino que… ¡argh! ¡No entiendo ni siquiera porque me molesto! Primero el muy idiota me sale con que "no le sorprendería que tú y yo termináramos juntas" luego agrega algo ridículo sobre que un día encontraría el amor y después dice que… ¡tú trasero es el más lindo que ha visto!

- Jajaja lo dices ¿enserio? ¿El piensa que mi trasero es lindo? Aww Zayn…

- Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¿No te molesta?

- No…bueno solo fue un comentario Sam, no es que haya hecho algo malo.

- Aja si claro un comentario…un maldito comentario.

- Sam… ¿estas celosa?

- ¿Celosa? ¡Pero que rayos te pasa! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

- No lo sé…por eso mismo te lo pregunto.

- Olvídalo Shay, es solo que me han pasado muchas cosas extrañas últimamente que ya ni entiendo porque me pongo de mal humor.

Mire a Sam confundida... ¿me estaba diciendo la verdad o no?

- Sam…- la llame, ella pose sus ojos con los míos.

- ¿Eres bipolar? – pregunte mientras trataba de no reírme.

Ella bufo.

- Ya cállate.

- Por cierto…respondiendo a tu pregunta de hace un rato, Harry dijo algo parecido a lo que menciono Zayn.

- ¿Eh? ¡Haber, haber! ¿Qué dijo el rulitos?

- Que tú y yo nos veríamos bien juntas…

Sam me miro sorprendida…era demasiado extraño que 2 personas digan cosas similares pero con la misma definición en una misma noche, lo era, era sumamente extraño. ¡Era una completa locura!

Sam y yo nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo no sabíamos que rayos decir, en síntesis que clase de tonterías habíamos estado hablando…¡no tenía sentido!

- Y-yo…- comenzó Sam.

- S-si…- continúe.

- Ya es tarde…mañana hay trabajo.

- Claro ¿subimos?

- Seguro.

* * *

><p><strong>SAM POV<strong>

- Buenos…días…- saludo Carly, bajando las escaleras.

Por mi parte yo me encontraba en la mesa de la cocina ya muy bien vestida con algo sencillo y cómodo. Era un lindo viernes así que… ¿Por qué no despertarme de buen humor? Aparte de que anoche había pasado malos momentos y esperaba no pasarlos hoy, sin embargo era algo que quizás no sería posible ya que encontrarme con Missy todas las mañanas no iba a ser algo agradable.

- ¿Cereal o huevos? – pregunte al ver que Carly se sento en la mesa mirándome con cara de hambrienta.

- Supongo que huevos – respondió.

- Están en el sartén, saco un plato del armario de arriba y los cubiertos es tan en el cajón derecho – le informe, era obvio que yo no iba a servirle nada.

Ella no se quejó, hizo todo lo que le dije. Mientras lo hacia tome mi tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido anoche…fue algo ¿extraño? No, ¿absurdo? No, ¿estúpido? Si posiblemente mi reacción fue totalmente estúpida. Pensé casi toda la noche sobre cómo había reaccionado ante el comentario de Zayn…tal vez pareció que estaba celosa, y si quizás lo estaba pero… ¡porque!

Aceptaba que Carly tenía un lindo trasero era obvio que los chicos como Zayn, o las buenas observadoras como yo…lo notemos, solo que en cuanto él lo menciono algo dentro mi estallo reclamando algo que ni siquiera es mio ni por chiste…

Rayos Puckett creo que la locura hereditaria de tu familia ya comenzó a llegarte a la cabeza y por eso se te fue la olla anoche, lo mejor sería disculparme aunque sea humillante.

- Ejem – carraspee – amm Carly…yo quería…bueno yo…ya sabes, solamente quería decirte que anoche tome una mala actitud.

- No tienes por qué disculparte – dijo ella de repente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Porque…me parece que tu reacción es algo noble de tu parte es decir tu creíste que Zayn me estaba faltando al respeto al decir eso ¿no es cierto?

¿Por qué demonios no se me ocurrió eso del respeto?

- Amm…sí creo…

- Lo ves, entonces supongo que yo debería agradecerte.

- Si…bueno ahora que ambas estamos listas y ya desayunamos es hora de irnos a trabajar.

- Claro. Pero Sam…

- ¿Si?

- Estoy nerviosa.

- Oye Cupcake no tienes por qué estarlo, a mi jefe le gustaste por cómo eres y verte en persona era lo que él quería, además será algo rápido firmaras unos contratos te tomaremos unas fotos y luego de eso pasaras un curso intensivo de modelaje.

- Wow…enserio son muchas cosas.

- Anda vamos – le dije finalmente para tomar mis llaves de mi auto.

El camino al trabajo estuvo silencioso, no me agradaba para nada esta tensión que había entre Carly y yo, la odiaba me era demasiado incómodo. Preferiría estar peleando con ella eso lo hacía más divertido y aunque sea un completo estrés para mí.

Como sea, en cuanto llegamos a "Fashion" tomamos el ascensor y subimos al último piso, hable con la secretaria del señor Benson ella como siempre me pregunto cuando la invitaría a salir pero mi mente no se encontraba en concentración para coqueteos tenia cosas más importantes que hacer; una vez dentro de la oficina note que mi jefe se encontraba con su asiento de espaldas por lo cual supuse que estaba hablando por teléfono o algo pero…en cuanto oi parte de la conversación mis celos de hermana sobreprotectora comenzaron a activarse.

- Tranquila amor, todo ya está listo aparte de que presentaremos un desfile mostrando las tendencias del verano. Mi padre cree que será algo bueno para el mercado ya que invito a la fiesta a unos representantes de ropa latinos. De acuerdo Mel…lo sé yo también quiero que ya llegue esa noche para poder…

- ¡¿Para poder hacer que?! – pregunte haciendo sobresaltar a Freddie.

El muy asustado se volteo a verme.

- Amm…cariño te llamo más tarde tu hermana ya vino a arruinarme el día…- dijo colgando el teléfono - ¿era necesario el grito?

- ¡Oh si lo era! Por favor Freddo yo no quiero saber nada que hagan mi hermana y tu…en fin. ¿Dónde está mi jefe?

- Esta en casa teniendo un partido de golf con sus amigos.

- Claro mientras a mí me deja con todo el trabajo.

- De hecho no en fin me dijo que lo contactara por video chat para que te diga que hacer.

Freddie conecto la cámara e inicio el video chat, enserio mi jefe estaba más loco que yo… ¡¿Cómo rayos fue que el tonto de su hijo salió cuerdo?!

- _¡Sam! Mi fotógrafa estrella...y veo que ahí esta Carly _– dijo el viejo loco desde el otro lado de la pantalla mientras limpiaba uno de sus palos de golf.

- Buenos días señor – saludo Carly.

- Jefe…dígame que es lo que hare hoy.

- _Algo sencillo Sam, solamente quiero que a Carly le des un curso intensivo ya que debe estar lista para mañana._

- ¿Mañana? ¿Perdón? ¿De qué me perdí? – cuestione sorprendida.

_- Mañana en la fiesta de compromiso de mi hijo y tu hermana abra una pasarela donde mostraremos una nueva línea de trajes de baño para este verano._

- Pero el verano está por terminar.

- _¡Exacto! Por eso esta línea saldrá a la ventar en Latinoamérica, así atraemos a un nuevo mercado._

- S-seguro…pero jefe…yo no soy maestra de pasarela, además se requiere tiempo para enseñar a un inexperto a desenvolverse en pasarela.

- _Detalles Sam, son pequeños detalles. Yo sé que tú puedes dejo todo esto en tus manos, que tengas suerte… ¡No vemos mañana! – _hablo finalmente para cortar la comunicación.

Si yo tenía una cara de asustada era poco… ¡COMO RAYOS IBA A CONVERTIR A UNA INEXPERTA EN UNA MODELO DE PASARELA EN UN DIA!

- Vamos a mi oficina – ordene pareciendo un zombie.

Freddie no menciono palabra alguna ya que también estaba sorprendido por las descabelladas ordene de su padre, Carly decidió seguirme igual de asombrada.

Llegue a mi oficina y por suerte Wendy ya tenía listo mi café.

- Sam pareces que viste un fantasma – comento esta.

- Callate Wen no estoy de humor, otra vez…- suspire – lleva a Shay a la sala de ensayos, yo iré en un momento.

Ella obedeció tampoco dijo nada acerca de la nueva apariencia de Carly pero por los gestos que hizo se sorprendió bastante.

Mi trabajo me estresaba demasiado…mi vida estaba dando giros poco a poco y la verdad no sabía cómo manejarlo, por primera vez en mi vida estaba perdiendo el control de lo que sucedía en ella.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

**N/A.- No sé si fue el capítulo más gracioso pero…me gusto poner "celosa" a Sam xD de alguna forma (y con lo que Harry invito a Carly a su hotel será peor xD), en si espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado.**

**Queridos lectores que tengan una Feliz Navidad y Un Próspero Año Nuevo, lo único que yo pido como regalo de navidad es que ustedes me regalen sus reviews! Como siempre agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme uno, así como también a las que agregan mi historia a favoritos y a aquellas que la siguen enserio muchas gracias.**

**Sin más que decir, está loca escritora se retira. Nos vemos al año! xD**


	8. Eres una inútil con Talento

**N/A.- Actualizó...yo sé que tardo pero cumplo….**

**Disclaimer.- Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 8 "Eres una inútil con Talento"**

**SAM POV**

**- **¡No! ¡Lo estás haciendo mal! Debes dar el giro con más énfasis, pero primero debes hacer correctamente la pose para que se vea sensual y atrevida – decía mientras Carly ponía una cara de no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, para mi mala suerte el experto en modelaje de pasarela se encontraba vacacionando en algún lugar de Paris…y yo era quien debía instruir a Shay, pero no estaba funcionando.

Carly bufo molesta y agotada…de alguna forma la entendía habíamos estado practicando sin éxito durante toda la mañana y ni siquiera habíamos comido algo… ¡Moría de hambre!

- No está dando resultado – comento ella, y créanme que por primera vez estaba de acuerdo.

- Lo sé – la apoye – eres un asco de modelo Shay.

- Y tu un asco de maestra Puckett – agrego.

- ¡Oye hago todo lo que puedo! Lo mío no es la pasarela – me defendí.

- ¿No que eras perfecta en todo?

- ¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Pero este no es mi campo específico!

- Uy...la señorita sarcasmo se sintió ofendida.

- ¡Grrr! ¡Suficiente! – saque mi celular de mi bolsillo – llamare a una profesional o al menos una tonta que sabe aguantar a otras tontas como tu…- hable, para luego marcar uno de los números que los tenía en mi marcación rápida – Hola Mel.

-_ Hola Sam. ¿Cómo estás? Freddie me comento que ya regresaste de Seattle._

- Ese idiota chismoso…bueno así es hermanita, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿podrías venir a mi trabajo por unas horas?

_- ¿Para qué?_

- Necesito ayuda con una modelo principiante – dije mientras veía a Carly mirándome confundida.

_- Sam…sabes que yo deje el modelaje en cuanto termine de pagar mis estudios._

- Lo sé, pero…eres la única persona que tiene una paciencia de oro y es buena enseñando.

_- Awww…es la primera vez que te oigo alagarme sin que venga acompañado de algún insulto._

- A parte de ser una estúpida ñoña toda dulzona.

_- Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, de acuerdo. Estaré allí en media hora._

- Bien, adiós – hable para luego colgar el celular - ¡Genial! Shay pronto serás el problema de otra.

- Muy chistosa Puckett – expreso Carly viéndome con rencor. Era un hecho jamás lograría entender a esa chica.

Iba a responderle con alguno de mis sarcasmos de no ser porque la puerta de la sala se abrió y algo horrible entro. Pero enserio que era algo demasiado horrible para mis ojos, para mi gusto y también para mi tacto.

- Sammie bombón tu asistente me dijo que estarías aquí – dijo ingresando como si nada.

- ¿Missy? – Pregunto Carly - ¿Missy Robbinson?

- La misma solo que más linda y sexy – respondió la loca pelirroja.

- Y también mas bruja – murmure.

- Vaya…has cambiado bastante, es decir ahora ya no te ves tan… mala – comento Carly.

- Eso lo deje en la secundaria. Por cierto… ¿tú quién eres? – cuestiono Missy.

Sonreí internamente era momento de que le dé una convulsión por ver a la fea Shay transformada en la preciosa y candente Shay.

- Soy…- la interrumpí.

- Ella es Carly Shay, ¿la recuerdas aun? ¿No Missy? – respondí viendo como ella se quedaba con la boca abierta, y no emitía palabra alguna.

- Oh Carly cariño – dijo finalmente - ¡Cuánto has cambiado!

Era obvio que Missy reaccionaria así, después de todo era tan hipócrita que no le importaría todo lo que le hizo a Carly en toda su vida escolar. ¡Y otra vez viene ese maldito sentimiento de culpa! Aceptaba que yo había sido la principal causa de abuso hacia Shay, en si era mi blanco perfecto para desquitarme de todos los problemas que viví en mi adolescencia…no me enorgullecía haberle causado tanto daño emocional; pero tampoco podía pedirle disculpas…no podía hacerlo.

- Jeje pues sí, así es he cambiado bastante – afirmo Carly manteniendo su tono dulce.

- ¿Y qué te hiciste? ¿Un mejoramiento facial? ¿Cirugía? – empezó nuevamente Missy con sus preguntas estúpidas.

- Amm no…simplemente la ortodoncia y un cambio de arreglo personal me mejoraron –contesto Carly algo incomoda.

Debía parar esta charla de una vez, conocía perfectamente a Missy ella no dejaría de hacerle preguntas estúpidas a Carly para luego inventar rumores ridículos, así la molestaba en la secundaria y a mi observar sus deseos de molestarla ahora en el trabajo eran demasiado notorios.

- ¡Genial! ¿Ahora estas trabajando aquí? – volvió a cuestionar.

- Carly está trabajando aquí de modelo y en unos momentos llegara su instructora personal, así que por favor Missy retírate que ella tiene una presentación de pasarela mañana y no puedo estar estresándose con tus bobas preguntas – respondí tan cortante que vi como mi ex tartamudeo en su respuesta.

- Oh…y-yo lo siento – dijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes volverse y guiñarme un ojo – por cierto Sam esos pantalones ajustados te quedan tan pero tan bien mi bombón rubio – agrego de repente y después salió.

Sentí como una pequeña vena de mi frente comenzaba a latirme.

- Grrr…es una sínica – exprese intentando mantener mi poca calma.

- Son tan para cual ambas – soltó Carly.

- ¿Tal para cual? ¡A ti que carajos te pasa Shay! – Grite – ¡Missy Robbinson solo fue un puto error en mi vida!

- ¡SAM! – me llamo una voz muy conocida para mi gusto, en realidad era muy parecida a la mía solo que más suave y dulzona - ¡Deja de decir tantas groserías!

- ¡No me digas que hacer! – Suspire – como sea, ahora tú ya llegaste no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Me voy – anuncie dirigiéndome a la puerta donde aún se encontraba mi hermana, esta solo me vio con cara de preocupación yo salí sin previo a que esta me preguntara algo.

Estaba nuevamente furiosa.

**CARLY POV**

- Discúlpala ella casi siempre reacciona así cuando algo la saca de quicio – hablo la hermana se Sam que en realidad a mi notar era su hermana gemela ya que era idéntica a ella.

- Descuida…después de todo…fue mi culpa hacerla enojar – respondí.

- ¿Estaban hablando de Missy, verdad?

- Bueno…respecto a ese tema lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que trates de no mencionársela. Sam se enfada con facilidad cuando alguien dice su nombre.

- Y-yo no lo sabía…solo que…no lo entiendo. Bueno creo que debería presentarme.

- No te preocupes por eso Carly, hable con Wendy al entrar aquí y ya me informo todo al parecer Sam no pudo contigo. En fin…mi nombre es Melanie y como podrás ver soy la hermana de Sam.

- Así es pero… ¿es posible que tú y ella sean tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes?

Melanie rio por debajo y luego sonrió.

- Al parecer sí. Vamos comencemos a practicar en esa pasarela.

- Claro.

Sin duda alguna la hermana de la rubia endemoniada era un polo completamente opuesto a ella. Melanie era muy amable y gentil hasta en su misma forma de hablar, tenía una paciencia única y cuando se trataba de enseñar era una experta. Mientras me instruía me platicaba un poco acerca de porque ella fue modelo, me dijo que había pagado sus estudios con el modelaje ya que sus padres fallecieron cuando ella y Sam eran pequeñas y sus abuelos las habían educado. Ahora entendía porque Sam adoraba a su abuela y la casa donde creció era bastante humilde.

A pesar de ello, no comprendía por qué Sam siempre mostraba una rebeldía en la escuela, como si estuviera en contra de algunas personas y como si odiara de cierta forma a la sociedad…supongo que eran arranques de adolescencia después de todo yo también solía tener mis momentos de maldad con mi hermano aunque lo mío no pasaba de una travesura sencilla y nada dañina.

- Nunca me imaginé que Sam tuviera una hermana y menos una gemela – comente mientras repetía una vez mi caminar.

- Bueno…ella es reservada en el tema familiar, te habrás dado cuenta que prefiere hablar de otros temas y no de sí misma. Aunque claro lo hace cuando desea sonar arrogante – menciono Melanie – Carly mira al frente y trata de mantener rígida tu espalda.

Hice lo que Mel me pidió, no podía negarme era una persona tan dulce. No cabía duda de que me llevaría muy bien con ella. Las horas pasaron rápido, por lo cual tuvimos que parar y descansar aparte de que los tacones que estaba usando comenzaban a ser un fastidio.

Salimos de la sala donde nos encontramos y bajamos al comedor de la empresa, allí tuve el agrado de conversar mejor con Freddie.

- ¿Estas lista para mañana? – pregunto este.

Tome un pequeño sorbo de mi malteada de frambuesa y luego respondí.

- Mm…aun no… me siento nerviosa tengo miedo estropearlo con una caída o algo por el estilo.

- No pienses en ello debes ser positiva – me animo Melanie.

- Gracias Mel.

- Además, espero que mañana luego de la presentación puedas disfrutar de la fiesta – hablo Freddie.

- Espero, si es que Sam no me sale con uno de sus sarcasmos.

- Descuida ella mañana tendrá muchas otra cosas que hacer dudo que te moleste – expreso Melanie soltando una sonrisa algo malvada.

- Amor…no me digas que planeaste algo malvado para tu propia hermana – dijo Freddie.

- Tranquilo cariño, eso solo la sacara de quicio por unas horas no es nada grave – contesto su prometida calmándolo.

- ¡MELANIE ELIZABETH PUCKETT! – oímos gritar a Sam. Al parecer su mal humor se había incrementado… bastante porque traía una cara de querer matar a quien sea - ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE INVITAR A LA SABANDIJA DE MISSY A TU FIESTA DE COMPROMISO?!

- Toma asiento Sam – le ordeno su hermana.

- ¡No me digas que hacer! – volvió a gritar Sam haciendo caso a lo que antes le dijo Melanie.

- El padre de Freddie quería que esté presente todo el personal importante, ella es editora así que debe estar allí para ver la presentación de pasarela – comento.

- ¡Aja! Pero tú sabes muy bien que ella estará sobre mi toda la noche. Mira no más ahora por poco y termina violándome en mi oficina mientras me quede dormida al editar una fotos – expreso Sam.

Ante su comentario no pude evitar reír. ¿Quién diría que ella llegaría a despreciar tanto a Missy? Sabiendo que ambas, en la secundaria, se amaron con locura o al menos eso daban a pensar al resto de los estudiantes.

En lo que a mí respecta…mis recuerdos de ella no eran tampoco los mejores…

_..._

_- Missy…oí que las animadoras harán una fiesta._

_- Oh si Shay. Olvide decirte que tu no estas invitada._

_- Pero…en los anuncios pusiste que todo Ridgeway está invitado…_

_- Claro la gente bonita de Ridgeway, no las feas ñoñas como tú. Ahora con tu permiso tengo cosas que hacer mi novia._

_Luego de eso recibí un empujón por parte de Sam._

_- Inútil…- oí decirme después de eso._

_..._

Si…realmente mi vida escolar fue dura, sufría de esos abusos diarios. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Yo nunca fui del estereotipo popular y jamás lo seria, por ser encajar en el mundo del modelaje para mí era volar demasiado alto.

- Carly…Carly… ¡Hey!

- Sam…lo siento, estaba distraída.

- Si me di cuenta. Como sea, te pregunte si querías irte.

- Eso sonó mas como una orden.

- Por favor Shay no estoy de humor para discutir.

- Ve a descansar Carly, será lo mejor para que mañana estés lista para hacer la mejor pasarela – interrumpió Melanie dándome su apoyo. Esa Puckett sí que era mi favorita.

- Ya oíste a la gemela ñoña. ¡Vámonos! – ordeno Sam, tomándome del brazo y sacándome de la cafetería tan rápido que ni siquiera puede despedirme.

Ese día no volví a hablar con Sam ya que en cuanto llegamos me dio las buenas noches y se metió en su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>SAM POV<strong>

Mi vida comenzaba a parecer un completo escándalo de Hollywood, todo se me complicaba cada vez más, y para empeorar tenía que soportar a Missy en cada evento al que asistía. Primero fue en la fiesta de Kenan y ahora en la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermana. ¡Genial! Gracias Melanie por arruinarme mi sábado.

Como sea…eso era lo de menos, en menos de una hora seria la presentación donde Carly haría su pasarela, esta debía salir con éxito porque si no el ridículo de mi jefe me pondría la soga al cuello y comenzaría a apretar de ella lenta y dolorosamente y así todo lo que habría logrado se iría a la basura.

Me encontraba en el segundo piso viendo como abajo los invitados disfrutaban de las bebidas y algunos bocaditos que se servían, lo único que tenía en mi mano era una copa de vino ya que si comía algo estaba segura de que el corse del vestido que usaba se rompería. Vi como Steven, el experto en modelos que había vuelto de su viaje de Paris, acomodaba a las modelos.

Note que Carly caminaba insegura, era obvio por cómo se mordía el labio inferior y jugaba con el cordón de la bata que usaba. Admire mi visión por notar detalles tan pequeños en ella, eso me recordó que la había defendido de la hostilidad e hipocresía de Missy. Sin embargo solo lo hice porque pensé que era lo correcto después de todo si no podía disculparme con ella, por lo menos debía evitar que la estúpida de mi ex continúe insultándola.

Decidí bajar para dar apoyo moral a Carly, aunque a la persona que me encontré no fue de mi agrado.

- Hola rubia sexy – dijo sonando tan ofrecida.

- Hola estorbo y adiós estorbo – respondí haciendo mi escape, sin embargo ella no me lo permitió.

- Ah no Sam, ayer huiste de tu oficina y me dejaste muy excitada. Podemos subir al baño de arriba y recordar viejos tiempos – sugirió.

Yo sonreí sarcásticamente.

- Bueno…quizás no pueda huir pero puedo gritar.

- ¿A quién? Tú hermana y tu cuñadito no es tan por aquí.

- Es posible pero… ¡CARLY, CARLY! – comencé a llamarla, ella que aún se encontraba esperando indicaciones de Steven, volteo hacia a mí y me miro confusa - ¡LO SIENTO MISSY ELLA ME NECESITA! – volví a gritar escapándome de sus sucias garras, no me importo que la mayoría de los invitados viera la ridícula escena que monte. Después de todo… ¡Tenia que salvar mi virginidad!

O…lo que me quedaba de ella.

Puedo jurar que casi me lance a los brazos de Carly, literalmente. Ella solo me vio confundida y a la vez asustada.

- ¿Qué rayos te sucede Puckett? – pregunto.

- Uff…pude escapar. ¿A mí?

- No vieras idiota.

- Pues…que esa pelirroja loca quiere robarme mi virginidad.

- ¿Tu virginidad? Sam dudo que te quede si quiera la décima parte de ella, además te estas comportando como una adolescente dramática.

- ¿A si? ¡Por lo menos a mí no se me va la hormona al ver a One Direction!

- ¡Quieres calmarte! ¡Ya estoy muy nerviosa no necesito tus problemas para que me estresen, aun mas!

Carly tenía razón, se supone que yo debía darle mi apoyo en vez de que ella este oyendo mis comentarios acerca de Missy.

- Perdona…amm…mi consejo es…que debes estar tranquila – le dije sin pensar.

- ¿Tranquila? Vaya Sam enserio te esforzaste por pensar en ese consejo – hablo ella con sarcasmo.

- Grr…- gruñí – ¡Quieres dejar atacarme! Escúchame, yo también me encontraba muy nerviosa en mi primera sesión fotografía…tenía un miedo horrible de equivocarme en alguna toma. Pero me di cuenta que si seguía pensando de esa manera nunca haría algo bien, lo único que te pido que hagas es subirte a ese escenario y demostrar que eres una modelo con mucha clase y…que tienes algo que muy pocas tienen.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cerebro – sonreí.

- Eso…es tierno de tu parte.

- Ya lo sé, ahora sube y muestra tu lindo trasero.

- No puedes decir algo sin arruinarlo. ¿Verdad?

- Nop.

- ¡Shay! ¡Ya sube al escenario tu empiezas con la presentación! – oímos decir a Steven, por lo cual Carly me miro una vez y me regalo una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento para luego irse con las demás modelos.

Por mi parte di un largo suspiro y decidí ir a esconderme a la cocina y ver desde la ventanilla toda la presentación. Total yo había venido a la fiesta como invitada por lo cual no tendría que trabajar.

En la cocina me robe un plato de bocaditos, porque a pesar de que mi vestido era muy apretado, mi estómago exigía alimento; también tome una botella de vino. Los camareros que estaban allí no pudieron decirme nada ya que Freddie entro justo en ese momento y les dijo que yo podía tomar lo quiera, solo en estas ocasiones me agrada ese tonto.

- Atención a todos. Primeramente desearles buenas noches y agradecerles por asistir, estamos aquí para anunciar la unión en compromiso de mí querido hijo Fredward Benson y la linda y adorable Melanie Puckett. Espero que ambos sean muy felices juntos y que nadie se arrepienta de su decisión a última hora. Dejando eso de lado solo me queda por decir que ambos tienen mi bendición en sus deseos de casarse – hablo mi jefe, como siempre al viejo le gustaba sonar cursi y respetable a la vez – Ahora pasando a otro punto…Quisiera anunciar a nuestra nueva línea de bikinis que llegara a las tiendas de países latinos el próximo mes – dijo finalmente para que las luces enfocaran la pasarela y comience a sonar la música.

Carly fue la primera en ingresar oí como Steven describía su atuendo y a la vez anunciaba que ella sería la nueva cara de "Fashion" para la próxima temporada. Todos aplaudieron, incluida yo.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Ella se veía bastante sexy sin dejar de lado su hermosura, era algo que no podía negar… Carly Shay era una chica bastante preciosa. Me quede embobada con su figura al verla usando ese bikini rojo, miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi mente…lo extraño era que…estos pensamientos eran distintos a los que solía tener cuando alguien despertaba deseos en mí; por alguna razón con solo verla caminando por esa pasarela cambiaba mi noche y mi mal humor.

No pude evitar sonreír.

- Sam, Sam, Sam… ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Sabes muy bien que tu no debes sentir esas mariposas en el estómago – me dije a mi misma, mientras tomaba un poco de vino – creo que los frecuentes recuerdos que has estado teniendo te están abriendo viejas heridas haciéndote confundir la cabeza.

Quizás era algo extraño hablar conmigo misma, pero es que el vino tinto que estaba bebiendo tampoco me ayudaba en nada. El momento de Carly ya había sucedido y yo continuaba con una imagen suya en mi mente, sabia a la perfeccion que pensar en ella no era sano, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Las copas de vino iban en aumento, posiblemente la botella estaba en la mitad aun asi la sensación de alivio que estaba teniendo era completamente genial.

**CARLY POV**

Mi pasarela había sido un completo éxito, me sentía tan… ¡FELIZ! Nunca antes me habían halagado tanto como lo hicieron después de que baje de la pasarela, hasta el mismo señor Benson me felicito por hacer un trabajo muy profesional.

Al parecer este trabajo iba a ser de mi agrado, y no solo por los halagos sino también porque la empresa me presto un vestido completamente hermoso me sentía en la cúspide de la fama para mí todo esto era lo mejor.

Como no conocía a muchas personas, quería encontrar a Sam para poder aunque discutir con ella, sin embargo no lograba hallarla en ninguna parte. Ya había recorrida muchos lugares de la inmensa casa; aun asi no había ni rastro suyo.

- Esa rubia loca y pervertida…de seguro está haciendo cosas que no son de mi incumbencia – me dije a mi misma, mientras me disponía a entrar a la cocina era el único lugar el cual me faltaba revisar – Sam – la llame - ¿estás aquí?

- Ohhh…Car-ly hip…shiii…yo estoy aquí hip – oi decir a una voz muy borracha.

- ¿Eh? ¡Sam! ¡Deja de hacerte a la graciosita y sal de donde quiera que estes! – grite muy molesta, ya era suficiente que la estuviera buscando.

- Shii…claro…hip aquí..hip me…¡ Tien-es! – hablo nuevamente ella, pero esta vez la vi salir, arrastrándose, de la mesa. Tenía una cara de haber estado divirtiéndose mucho con el alcohol y en este caso el vino – Hooolaaa – me saludo haciendo escándalo de lo ebria que estaba.

- Ay Dios…esto no puede ser cierto. ¡Porque rayos se te ocurrió embriagarte! – la regañe mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie sin tambalearse.

- Am…no lo sé hip…mm Carly…te ves tan monina hip…monina y sexy morena…hip.

- ¿Monina? Sam…estás hablando incoherencias por estar toda borracha, será mejor que volvamos al departamento.

- Aaay…no seas aguada hip…shi estoy…bien hip.

Hice que Sam se apoyara en mí, mientras le quitaba el celular y trataba de llamar a Melanie para que venga a ayudarme a llevarla al auto. A pesar de que ella no podría conducir, yo lo haría nada más esperaba que no quisiera matarme por tocar a su Ferrari.

- ¡Mel! ¡Necesito que vengas a la cocina urgente! – le ordene ni bien contesto, ni siquiera le di tiempo a que me contestara ya que corte de inmediato. Al rato ella entro.

- Carly… ¿Qué suced…? – no continuo ya que vio a Sam toda abrazada a mi hablando tonterías.

- Hey…hip Mel…como que hay hip hermana hip queriiidaaa…

- Mmm…Sam – soltó una risa - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupada Melanie, para luego ayudarme a levantar a Sam.

- No lo sé, entre y la encontré toda borracha – respondí.

- Algo me dice que tendrá mucho que explicar, como sea llevémosla al auto por la puerta trasera.

- De acuerdo.

Melanie y yo la llevábamos casi a rastras por el patio de atrás hasta llegar al Ferrari rojo, deje a Sam en el asiento del co-piloto mientras yo tomaba el volante. Aun así la rubia loca no dejaba de decir tonterías relacionadas con mi fisionomía.

Di un largo suspiro y arranque el auto. Por suerte me sabía el camino para volver al departamento de Sam.

- Mm…me siento…libre hip… - murmuraba Sam.

- Eres libre Sam – le respondí – eres libre de hacer lo que quieras…

El camino no fue tan dificultoso y subir a Sam por el ascensor tampoco. Era más de las dos de la mañana así que no había absolutamente nadie por el lobby del edificio. El ascensor paro directamente en el departamento pero yo ya no tenía más fuerzas para subirla hasta su habitación, por lo cual decidi dejarla dormir en el sofá.

La deposite en el tres almohadones, ella se dejó caer. Desabroche su corse y le quite el vestido que traía puesto quizás era muy pervertido de mi parte dejarla solo en ropa interior pero el sueño me estaba ganando. Tome una frazada que encontré ahí en la sala y la cubrí.

- Listo…Sam, me deberás una de por vida – le dije en modo de broma.

- Mm…Carls…- susurro ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres una inútil con talento…- soltó de una y luego me sonrió.

- Supongo que es lo más lindo que me dirás – mencione decidida a irme a dormir, aunque ella tomo mi mano.

- Lo digo enserio – hablo nuevamente.

Me quede viéndola tontamente por unos segundos, mis mejillas se encontraban completamente rojas. Había algo en Sam que me provocaba una extraña atracción, pero como no sentirla si ella era un ejemplar de mujer…aun así la forma en la cual ahora me estaba mirando me tenía hipnotizada.

- Sam…- trate de decir algo. Me agache casi a la altura del sillón, ella se acercó a mi oído al parecer tenía algo que decirme.

- Carly…. ¡CAISTE EN LA BROMA! – me grito para luego reírse como una loca psicópata.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Que te caíste en la broma – se rio – ¿enserio creíste que estaba ebria? Para nada Shay, si es cierto que tenía unas copas pero no estaba del todo alcoholi…- la interrumpí, dándole una enorme bofetada - ¡Auch! ¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa?

- ¡ERES UNA COMPLETA IDIOTA! – grite dándole otra bofetada, para luego irme escaleras arriba.

- Carly…Carly…- oía que me llamaba ella - ¡Carly! Vamos solo fue una inocente broma. Además… ¿no te gusto verme solo en ropa interior?

- ¡Vete al carajo Sam! – volví a gritarle cerrando esta vez de un portazo la puerta de mi habitación.

**N/A.- Que? Enserio querían que Sam estuviera ebria? Nah ella puede con media botella de vino. Jajaja pobre Carly u.u ella enserio quería que Sam estuviera borracha para poder violarla? Ok no xD Mucha imaginación.**

**Lectores/as muchas gracias por leer esta historia, por dejar reviews, agregar a favoritos y sus alertas. De todo corazón se agradece. Espero no tardarme mucho con la próxima actualización, pero solo les digo que este fin de semana estare trabajando con la conti de iAnother Version, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado sin mas despido.**

**PD: Por favor si no es mucha molestia dejen un review! U.U**


End file.
